Azure
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth Webber is independent, smart, and a survivor. Jason's freedom had been taken away at a young age and his life hasn't been his own. What happens with their fates are aligned and their paths finally cross? AU
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Webber is independent, smart, and a survivor. Jason's freedom had been taken away at a young age and his life hasn't been his own. What happens with their fates are aligned and their paths finally cross?

A/N – Okay, this is a ficlet (short story). Once it's finished, I still might need a little break to write more of the longer one. I have 9 chapters of this one written and it will probably be 10 or 11 chapters. This has some supernatural elements but mainly is about their love story. It takes place roughly in the 15th or 16th century, but I used a lot of liberty mixing it with magic. So, if you don't think you'd be into something like this, give it a chance because it's not overladen with it.

Chapter 1

Drearden

Angry, black clouds filled the sky, a normal occurrence in the sparse town of Drearden; a formerly thriving village. Many secrets now lay buried, tainting the fertile soil until nothing but weeds would grow in it. Without the nourishment of light, darkness enveloped the town like a thick fog strangling all that was good. Most fled for greener pastures until the only people left were like shadows in the night, lying in wait for the poor fool who accidentally wanders near, not attuned to the danger. If you're up to no good, it is the perfect place to live.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Faith sauntered towards Jason. He has grown to be a fine specimen of a man. She had once hoped to bed him, but every time she forced him to try, he could not rise to the occasion which just made her punish him—not that she needs an excuse. It had become routine for her to belittle him and see how far she could push him, but he never let her see him cry even though she knows he does.

After calling him Boy for the greater part of his stay, he is far from that anymore. At twenty-three, he is a grown man, muscular with long, dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Hours spent tending to the animals and working the fields had turned his body into a magnificent work of art. Names are not important to her, so she didn't give him one. To do so would make him more human and give his life meaning when it had none aside from serving her.

She lingered in front of him and lifted his chin, so he'd meet her gaze. "Cat got your tongue?" She laughed heartily, knowing quite well that he can't speak or make any kind of vocal noise because she is the one that cast the spell when he was five because he wouldn't stop crying for his mother after the witch stole him from his stead. After that came the memory spell and then he was like a clean slate. "Bring the horses into the barn. A storm approaches and that never brings any good."

He nodded and then left, glad to be out of her presence. When there is a storm, then witchcraft usually follows. The more the witches in the town practiced their sorcery, the darker the sky became. It hung over the town every day, smothering the sun which he rarely gets a glimpse of. When he was younger, he at least would have a few days a week where the light of the sun danced upon his skin, but that was no more. Long ago, he had given up hope of rescue due to the witch spinning her lies that she had found him when his own family had discarded him. It was a lie he never believed and he eventually learned to tune her out. Instead, he looks forward to the day when she meets her match and he can run free. Where he will go is a mystery that he would like to solve, but unfortunately, she is a formidable witch and while others have tried to take something she holds dear, all were left as dust in the wind. The word is spreading that the stone is possibly in her possession and many are plotting to take it from her and her arrogance will hopefully be her downfall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran through the still meadow just as the last smidgen of daylight turned to night. It is dangerous to go out after dark and she had once again gotten caught up in her sketching and forgot to pay attention to time. Spotting her tiny abode, she smiles when halfway there, her horse, Sunshine, greets her.

"Hey there, you want a treat?"

He neighs, knowing full well it's past time for one.

She digs into the pocket of her apron and feeds him a carrot before hopping onto his back and grinning as he galloped towards the house. Once there, she lit a lantern and then led him to the barn and then his stable, tying him up before brushing him.

"We need to go on a trip on the morrow for some herbs. It's a little dangerous, but I promise you that I'll be careful."

The tales about Drearden are legendary, but she needs this herb for some of her remedies. It is quite rare in Azure, where she resides, but grows freely on the outskirts of town. She wants to go in the morning because being there at night is completely forbidden.

Finally, she closes the barn door and then retreats into her humble abode. It is not much, just a one-room house with a half loft, but it is enough to stay dry and safe. A bed is against the far wall and a small kitchen on the left. In the center, lies a wooden table lies with two chairs where she has spent hours learning and practicing her skills. She misses her parents who had found her crying and abandoned in a thicket and brought her home to love and spoil. Apparently, she had babbled a lot and that is how her reputation for rambling started. They had humbly existed but made sure that Elizabeth learned to read and write, skills usually only obtained by the rich, and encouraged her to draw as well. Her mother, who was astute at making candles, taught Elizabeth her technique which she easily learned, adding her own flare which ended up being lucrative enough that the family was able to survive through the worst of winters. The trick was in the presentation and the promise that as the tallow melts, a prize lies inside. Of course, it was nothing fancy, most items were trinkets she found here and there, but it was enough to pique people's interest. Most of the time, candle makers didn't take the time to strain the tallow correctly and the smell was unpleasant, but Elizabeth's mum had perfected it and taught her well, so people were willing to pay, sometimes by other means then coins which she readily accepted.

Growing tired, she yawned and then stretched out on her bed and soon drifted into dreamland.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved into the far corner of the barn. Lightning brightened the sky with the rumbling of thunder not far behind and he hated it. Fear was something he had unfortunately grown accustomed to. Nary a day went by when it didn't touch him in some profound way. Longing for a simpler life haunted him and filled his waking thoughts. Where would he go? He couldn't speak and not even Faith's death would change that. She taunted him often and once she revealed that only gazing into a rare type of diamond would cure his lame tongue and it would be impossible to find it, he lost hope of ever speaking again. Eventually, he hopes to at least learn to write so he can function to some degree, but at his age, he wonders if he can learn easily.

Sighing, he lay on his bed of hay and shut his eyes, but there would be no sleep for Jason tonight. The lightning struck nearby and that is when he noticed the shadows outside. Quickly, he moved to an escape hatch he had made and then crawled through the tight tunnel before exiting into the woods where he could still view the house. It had taken him three years during night hours to burrow that far. As he gazed at the slashes of light emitted from several witch's wands, Faith's screams assaulted his ears. Two of the witches he recognized and he's glad that he doesn't know where the stone resides, nor does he care. Freedom is the only thing he savors and when her dying scream pierced the air, he immediately feels its effect as he crashes to the ground and sleeps, no longer affected or bound by Faith's mark.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth trudged through the forest with the rare sight and feel of the sun which is peeking through the clouds and it is glorious, leaving a smile affixed to her face. When she finally reached the prized thicket, the herbs were quickly gathered and then tied off inside a sack.

Sunshine becomes agitated, and she wonders if something dangerous lies nearby when a large man stumbled past some trees and dropped to his knees. His stunning blue eyes fell on her and she felt herself falling into their abyss, wondering if he had cast a spell because she swore he was bearing his soul to her.

"Who are you?" The words fell from her lips before she could stop them, and Jason just continued to stare, begging her to help him using his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

He nodded and then slightly lifted his shirt, displaying the cut that had weakened him after he had fallen.

"Oh my," she said moving closer even though her mind is blaring warnings. "May I touch you?"

He nodded again, so she slowly moved closer and then fell onto her knees.

"You won't hurt me?"

He shook his head.

"I'm Elizabeth. Can you talk?"

He shook it again.

"Oh my," she said before her fingers lightly grazed near his wound making him jerk.

Her eyes shot to his and she didn't like the pain that was conveyed.

"Can you get on the horse?"

His eyes rested on Sunshine and then back on her. The bobbing of his head filled her with hope and she rose before helping him stand and then they slowly approached the horse.

"Now Sunshine, this is our new friend. I will call him Jay because his eyes are blue, and you know how much I love Blue Jays."

The horse neighed as if he understood and with some difficulty, Jason hauled himself on top of him and Elizabeth led them back to her house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on a chair as he looked around.

"I make candles," she said briefly observing him before she busied herself making them some bread. "Do you have a place to live?"

He shook his head.

"Well, we'll figure something out. If you can help with the fields, then I can concentrate on making candles. Of course, you don't have to stay, but if you choose to, during the summer you can share the barn with Sunshine, but in the winter, we'll have to stay in the house, so you'll stay warm." There is a loft in the house accessible by a ladder and she used to slumber there when her parents were alive, but people would find it improper for them to cohabitate, so for the summer, it would be best that they separate since people happen by more often when the weather is nice.

Jason's eyes followed her as she moved around.

"There, it just has to rise. You must be hungry."

He nodded, so she grabbed some vegetables she had collected earlier and then made some soup.

"There is a freshwater creek nearby. Before the winter, I gather as much as I can or use melted snow." There are several barrels she stores it in.

She is exquisite from her plump lips to her sapphire eyes and he can't help but stare. The woman is everything Faith is not, and he can't imagine ever wanting to leave her.

She placed the pot over the fire. "There, it just needs to cook for a while. I have a chicken coup for eggs and there is a cow, Lacey. She is wandering around somewhere but manages to make her way back a few times a week, so we can have milk."

Grabbing a chair, she sat across from him. "So, do you have a name?"

He shook his head.

She eyed him curiously. "Were you in an accident?"

Again, he indicated that wasn't the case.

She pondered for a moment and then retrieved a piece of paper from a box. It's not in big supply, but hopefully, he will be frugal with it. "Can you write?"

He shook his head again.

"Well, perhaps you can draw a small picture of why you can't talk."

He nodded and took the quill pen from her after she dipped it in ink and carefully drew a small boy and a stick figure witch as Liz's eyes grew big.

"A witch did this to you?"

He nodded.

"Wow. Is she still alive?"

He shook his head.

"You're going to get tired of shaking your head with all my questions. How about we make a hand signal?"

He shrugged.

"Slice your hand vertically for yes, like this," she demonstrated. "For no, slice it across."

He followed her movement.

"Alright, so were you a little boy when the witch took you?"

He indicated yes.

"Do you remember anything from them?"

He signed no.

"Hmmm. I've heard of a memory spell. Do you think she did one?"

A yes is answered, and she got up and retrieved the bread and set it out to let it cool a bit.

"Well, you have been through a lot, I suppose," she said softly.

Jason averted his gaze. Somehow, goodness never found him, and he couldn't help but fear for Elizabeth's safety. Nothing but badness had always surrounded him, and her light shone so brightly that he knows he could get addicted to it, only for it to be taken away later.

She held out a piece of bread and he shyly took it and moved it to his mouth, his eyes widening as he tasted it.

She smiled. "It's good? My mom used to put herbs in it so it's not so plain."

He took another bite and closed his eyes as he savored it, pleasing her greatly.

Next came the soup, and he ate it quickly before feeling quite sated.

After she cleaned up, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Lay on the bed, please." She can't explain why she feels so safe with him, but there is a calmness about him that just draws her in.

He carefully lay on the bed and she threw a blanket over him and then made a bed on a bench.

It is Fall and the evenings are a bit cooler, so she put more wood on the fire and then used her coat balled up as a pillow before tucking a blanket around herself.

He felt guilty for taking her bed and watched her until his lids could stay open no more and he succumbed to sleep as did she.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slept for a whole day while Liz tended to the animals and started a new batch of candles. She is worried about infection but is scared to wake him by touching him, so she waits him out instead. After making a paste to put on the wound, she is ready and is pleased when his eyes finally blink open and he pushes himself up.

"Good evening."

He blinked a few times and then his attention went to the window surprised to find evidence of darkness.

"You were tired. I need to change your bandage. Slip off your top and I will wash it tomorrow. You can wear my father's shirt for now."

He slipped off the top and she brought over a bowl of water and some soap. She grabbed a piece of cloth and Jason is stunned when she begins to clean him off, rambling a mile a minute. No one had ever taken such gentle care of him before and when her tiny fingers glide over his abs, pricks of light appear before his eyes as he reels from the connection, and then her hands are gone, and she knelt in front of him as she removed the bloody piece of cloth she had previously bond around him.

A scowl clouded her face as she cleaned the wound. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to stitch you."

His gaze pinned her.

"I have done it before when my father was hurt with great success." She rose and then went to fetch some vinegar and a needle.

Perhaps it was her confidence that helped quell his fear as he watched as she poured some liquid into a small bowl and then dipped the needle in it and sat it on a clean cloth before feeding some thick thread through the eye.

She poured him some ale. "You need to drink this. It will help keep you distracted."

He took the glass and sipped, his face contorted from the bitterness.

She smirked. "It takes some getting used you. I prefer wine. Maybe it's better to gulp it fast."

He did as he was told until the liquid is gone.

She gave him one more glass, knowing that he hadn't eaten so the alcohol should hit him hard. After he finished the last one, his eyes were a little glassy.

"Lie down, please."

He did as he was told, and she poured vinegar into the wound, making him grip the covers from the sting.

She hated hurting him but knowing it will get worse, she gave him a stick to bite on and then returned to her work.

He moaned when the needle pierced his skin and she quickly sewed him up and then put the paste on the wound. Once he lifted, she wrapped the material around him to hold the cloth in place.

Realizing that he had passed out, she perused him, even though his body is beautiful, scars mar it and she wonders how much the witch had tortured him. Her finger briefly skates across one of the longer rows of raised skin and then she covered him and surprising herself, she kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Jay."

A/N – Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments. To reiterate, the speech curse can only be removed by gazing into a special diamond. Her mark on him, which prohibited him from leaving was the only thing that disappeared due to Faith's death.

There are actually 9 chapters to this story.

Chapter 2

The next day, Jason was feeling a tad bit better and went outside with Elizabeth for a bit, so she could show him around. It is a relief to get out of bed and stretch.

She is happy that it seems they have staved off the infection and he's healing nicely.

He met Lacey the cow who seemed to like him, but Sunshine was still a little wary. In the past, he had always had a way with horses, so it surprised him that she was a bit standoffish, but he figured he'd start giving her some snacks until she came around.

After a nap in the afternoon, he got up and gathered some wood which Elizabeth greatly appreciated so she could focus on some laundry.

When she didn't appear right away, he took off looking for her, finding her downstream at the creek.

"Oh good, you can carry some water buckets."

He nodded and then knelt next to the river and washed his face, loving the coolness and then waited for her to finish gathering the laundry and he lugged the pails back.

"I usually have a hard time carrying both." He, on the other hand, didn't seem to struggle at all. "I have to finish my candles and then I can head to the market. Would you like to come?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'd love the company. It's not that far and you can ride Sunshine."

He shook his head.

"Jay, you are still healing. Please, you should be good to go in a few days if you take care."

He sighed, and she took his lack of response to mean he had caved. As they traveled the rest of the way, she happily hummed and then they went into the house for dinner.

Liz made some potato and herb soup and some bread.

Jason dug in his pocket and handed her a satchel.

"What's this?" She opened it and gasped. "Jay, where did you get this?" It contained a handful of coins.

He made a scary face and her brow rose.

"The witch?"

He sliced his hand through the air.

"I see. Well, this will buy us some more food and even a small sweet cake."

A slight smile graced his face as her eyes lit up and he wishes he could always buy her sweet cake to make her happy.

"Thank you," she said before shocking him by kissing his cheek.

Quickly, she hid the money in the cupboard and then stirred the soup.

"I'm going to go hang the laundry."

She disappeared outside, so he followed her lead and occasionally stirred the soup while she was gone. When Faith made it, she wouldn't share, and he ended up only getting stale bread and whatever fruit or vegetables he could sneak when she went into Azure to shop.

When Liz finished, she joined him and smiled when she realizes he had already spooned out the soup and it's waiting for her.

After taking a few sips, she put her spoon down and then turned her attention to him. "Jay, did you leave behind all your things when you left?"

He shook his hand and then his gaze drifted to his satchel.

"I just wanted to see if we need to go back there."

His eyes are filled with fear and she touched his hand.

"It's okay, we don't have to. Did you have anything from when she took you?"

He nodded and then retrieved a small bracelet.

"It's very nice. Maybe your family was rich."

He shrugged, never really caring about money and he doesn't know his family, so finding them never mattered to him. His gaze locked on her and he pointed to her and then himself making her smile.

"Yes, we are family now." She isn't sure what kind of family they are, but having his company pleases her as well as his extra help. The farm needs a firm hand and Jason can provide that. What that would mean for them she did not know because people would frown on their relationship, not understanding its innocence.

There is one man that frequently calls on her, who wants her hand in marriage, but she has refused thus far because she doesn't believe that they are compatible. Unfortunately, he'll be at the market and she hopes that Jason's presence will thwart his attempts to woo her.

Jason ate with a smile due to Elizabeth's acceptance. The idea of taking care of her pleased him greatly and he wants to earn his keep. He has a talent for growing things and is a very good builder and carver. Even with the almost constant darkness in Dreardon, he somehow managed to grow some crops. Maybe he can make some things to take to the market, so they can earn extra money to prepare for winter.

As if she was reading his mind, she pointed over to the corner. "I'm not sure if you like to make things, but my father's carpentry tools are in that cabinet. Some of them are odd because they are handmade, but they served us well and he made everything in here."

Jason's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"It pleases you then?"

He nodded.

"Good."

After they finished eating, Elizabeth read her father's travel book where he had reported facts about strange lands. Not everyone could read and write, but her father had taken great care in assuring Elizabeth's education.

She watched him as he slumbered. In ways, he was childlike and very vulnerable, but sometimes his eyes flashed with fire when she spoke of bad times as if he wished he could have shielded her from it. He is so handsome and every time their gazes connect her stomach flutters. At first, she had thought she was coming down with something, but when illness never took hold she realized that it was just the effect Jay had on her that made her stomach flip.

Sighing, she shut her eyes and dreamed of a time when the sun shone in the sky every day and she is happy and thriving and Jay was always a part of that dream, something that isn't lost on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason rifled through the carpentry tools and there is everything he needs to start work. The witch had never appreciated his penchant for building things, but she never stopped him either, caring not what he did with his free time. He noticed a weird discoloration of the wood on the ceiling of the cabinet and felt around, surprised when it opened, and a satchel dropped down.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

He jumped, knocking his head, and Liz winced and pulled him so his head rested on her lap and she rubbed his scalp as Jason stared at her, the bag all but forgotten.

"My apologies, Jay, I didn't realize you weren't aware of my presence."

He grabbed her hand to stop her movements because it was doing things to his body that he couldn't explain even though her energy felt incredible.

She froze, not sure what she did wrong and then gasped when his hand shifted from her wrist and his thumb began to stroke her. After a long moment, he grabbed the bag with his other hand and put it in hers.

"Wow. That looks really expensive."

A note fell out first and then her hands were filled with gold coins. "Good heavens," she muttered. It is enough gold for a lifetime.

Jason is amazed. He grabbed the note and read it.

"Wait! You can read?"

He slightly smiled and then handed it to her.

She read it aloud. "Take good care of her."

Her hand flew to her heart as she considered the implications. "Oh, my heavens."

He sat up and touched her face as tears pricked her eyes, searching for answers he couldn't find. Internally, he cursed the fact that he couldn't talk and console her.

"I think my parents always knew who birthed me."

His brow furrowed.

"Why else would my father have coins hidden away with that note? Clearly, someone gave me away and paid them to care for me." Her voice had risen with anger as tears wet her cheeks. Pushing up, she stood and then ran out of the house with him on her heels. When she got to the small barn, she threw open the door and went to the far corner where her father's work area resides and started to rummage around.

Jason perused the room and then spots a hatch door towards the ceiling and touches her arm before pointing.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and then she directed his attention to a ladder and Jason retrieved it and started to climb. She observed with bated breath as he continued and then pulled the hatch open and extracted a bag.

When he is almost at the bottom, he hands it to her and she dumps it onto the desk.

"He never worried about anything and now I know why. The gold was enough for him to take care of us. I think at some point, he must have been a doctor or at least these tools suggest so."

Jason nodded and then handed her a small diary with the name James on it.

She plopped onto a stack of hay and started to read. "He says that my mother could not have children." She turned the pages carefully due to their age. "We must give up everything I have worked so hard for and leave. She has gifted us a child to protect and Olivia is already in love with the baby after a few short days. We have been given a property a few days trek from here and shall raise her as our own. Her given name is Elizabeth, a family name, and she will be loved."

She wiped away a tear. "They gave up everything for me. How could someone just give me away? I don't understand, Jay." She always thought that her mother died in childbirth or something to that effect.

Her lip trembled, and he pulled her into his arms and then sat and brought her down on his lap, holding her until she calmed.

How could anyone walk away from her? He would fight death itself to stay with her.

She pushed back. "We have to go to the market. We'll already be late and I must sell the candles."

He didn't understand. She didn't ever need to sell a candle again, but he nodded and carried her back to the house and then tracked her until she was ready to leave.

Once everything was packed and they mounted the horse together, she began to talk.

"You must be wondering why I'm bothering to keep up this ruse of poverty. This has been so much to process, and I just need to do what it is normal too right myself." The hidden money, note, and the diary had been stored in the ceiling of the work cabinet and Jason had helped put back the things from father's bag before they left. "I loved them and they loved me as well. Fever took them from me and my life has been so empty until you came. Suitors came and went because I turned them down, never feeling comfortable in their presence. Father knows of my curiosity and probably figured I'd eventually find everything. Johnny, a blacksmith from the mart, helped me bury them two years ago. He is very kind and a bit flirtatious, but I heard that he is promised to Georgie Jones who lives a town over. She is smart and very nice, but I rarely get to be in her presence."

Jason's eyes scanned the area. He didn't tell her, but he found a gun in the barn and had brought it in case robbers tried to intercept them.

"I think you'll like Johnny. His sword-work is legendary."

They are very near and he can feel her mood change.

"I'm hoping that Princess Emily shows up. King Francis the II is her father. Usually, she stops by this time of year before the cold spell." Emily's father rules in West and King Jeffrey in the East which is but a day's trek.

When they got closer, she tied up Sunshine and they walked the rest of the way and she made her way to Johnny's tent where she will sell her wares.

The minute he spots her, his tools are discarded and he wiped his hand and face with a towel before rushing towards her, much to Jason's chagrin.

"Little, it's good to see you."

She rolled her eyes as he spun her around. "Must you call me that?"

Teasing her is a treasure in his life and he never missed the opportunity to annoy her. His attention is drawn to Jason. "Who is the brute staring daggers at me? Did you pick up a stray?"

She dropped to the ground. "His name is Jay and he cannot speak."

"A mute?" he asked as his gaze fell on her.

"Witch…"

Johnny's eyes snapped to Jason. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I would not joke of such things."

"And you trust him?"

Jason almost growled, already hating the mischievous smirk on the other man's face. It made him seem like he's always baiting someone.

"Yes. I trust him with my life."

Jason's eyes fixed on her and his scowl slowly disappeared.

Johnny wasn't sure he liked the way they are gazing at each other. "Come on in and get set up." If he wasn't already promised to Georgie, who he is in love with, Elizabeth would have made a fine wife and he would have been proud for her to carry the Zacchara name. Eying Jason as he helped Elizabeth arrange her candles, he wonders where he had come from because he had never laid eyes on him before. His sister is the biggest gossip in the country and would have surely known of Jay due to his good looks. Luckily, she is out of town or she would have definitely pounced.

Johnny smiled at the line that started to form. Elizabeth's candles are a hot seller and with winter coming, it would help her buy the essentials for survival. In the past, he had come to see her, a rather dangerous journey, to make sure she wasn't buried alive in the snow, but clearly, with Jason's presence, it wouldn't be necessary this year.

After selling seven candles, Liz took a break and wandered around with Jason in tow.

"We did very well. I shall buy two sweet cakes so we don't have to share."

Jason followed her and watched as she picked out two flavors and then had them wrapped. He's suddenly shoved aside and all he saw was hair and arms as Elizabeth is practically tackled by someone.

"I'm so glad that you are here," Emily said as they spun around.

Elizabeth laughed and then pulled back. "You look exactly the same. You shall have to share your beauty tips."

Emily grinned. "Oh, I would if you actually needed them." She notices Jason and turns back to look at Liz. "Who is that gorgeous man?"

"That is Jay." She moved to face Jason. "This is Princess Emily."

Jason bowed, making Emily giggle.

"It's fine. I do not require such courtesies."

"He doesn't speak, but he is very smart."

She shuddered. "I'm sure he is and are you together?"

Jason curiously watched Elizabeth's pale skin turn red and wondered how she does it so often.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you are excited about this one.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth fidgeted before answering. "We are friends and he is helping me with the farm."

"Oh, how lovely." She grabbed Elizabeth and linked their arms and then pushed her into the next booth. "Seriously, is he holding you against your will? Are you in trouble?"

Liz laughed. "No. He's harmless and quite the gentleman."

"Really? I'm just checking. A girl can't be too careful."

"And who are you not being too careful with these days?"

"Alas, I am still head over heels for Prince Nikolas."

Liz smiled. "And how is he?"

"He's off in battle, but I just got word he shall be returning soon." Nikolas is an excellent strategist and had insisted on going.

"Well, that is good news."

"I'm over the moon just thinking about it. So, could you like Jay?"

Liz blushed again. "Emily!"

She laughed, making Liz grin. "I can't help it. You would make exquisite babies."

"You already have me with child and I have no ring? Am I a trollop now?"

Emily giggled. "I can't help it. I want you to be happy and if Jay does that for you, then I would be more relaxed about you living in the country alone, especially due to the distance between Azure and Dreardon." Elizabeth amazes her with her independent spirit. She is an inspiration and Emily worried all the time, especially because of a suitor who can't leave well enough alone.

Liz patted her hand. "You need not worry about me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, it's not that I don't know that, but letting tall, blonde, and handsome help you daily is like getting to have sweet cake every day."

"You do have sweet cake every day."

"We're not talking about me though. Let yourself be happy. I can already tell that he is enthralled by you. Do you even notice how he doesn't let you out of his sight? The way he gazes at you is practically scandalous."

Liz sighed. "His life has not been easy and he's very protective of me because I helped him after he was hurt. I'm all he has."

"Well, now you've gone and made me sad." They paused to sit on a bench and Jason leaned against a wall nearby to give them some privacy.

"I've come to understand that I may never have what you have with Nikolas and that is okay. Not everyone is meant to marry and bear children."

Emily shook her head. "No. You can't give up so soon. You're still young and there is Jay to consider. Suppose fate has brought him to you? "

"You are such a romantic."

"That I am. Won't you even consider the possibility? Could you be happy with him even though he cannot speak his feelings?"

"Oh, the not talking doesn't bother me at all. Have you seen how expressive his eyes are? It's like falling into an abyss. He has no problem expressing his emotions with them." She paused because Emily has a wide grin on her face.

Emily entwines their fingers. "You know that I love you like a sister. I wouldn't just entrust anyone with you, but just in the brief interaction I've seen, I have good feelings about him. Mother has always told me to trust my instincts. Shouldn't you trust yours?"

Liz leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. "I do wish I were around you more. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Dawn is so much older than me and is already married and is with child." While she adores her only sibling, she wishes they are closer in age.

"You're going to be an Aunt?"

"Yes! I can't wait."

Liz gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

A man approaches and Jason pushes away from the wall. The scoundrel is carrying flowers and just the cocky look on his face makes Jason want to knock it off.

"Elizabeth, it has been too long."

She jerks away from Emily and stares at the one man who makes her stomach turn. "Lucky…"

He hands her the bouquet. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Lulu runs towards them. "Elizabeth!" She hurls herself into Liz's arms.

"Hi, Lulu."

"When are you going to make my son an honest man?" Luke asked.

Jason's eyes narrowed at the question.

Emily rolled hers and muttered, "Never," almost making Elizabeth smile.

"Hello, Luke."

"How is the candle business?"

"It's fortuitous."

"I need to go find my wife," he said with Lulu following close behind.

"Princess Emily, may I have a moment alone with Elizabeth?" Lucky asked.

Before she can respond, Jason moved behind Liz and crossed his arms, making Lucky's eyes grow wide.

"Who is he?"

"Jay is my friend who stays on my farm helping me tend to it."

Lucky is gobsmacked. "Do you think that's proper?"

"Honestly, Lucky, I do not care what lies wagging tongues conjure about our relationship. It was never proper that you visited without a chaperone present either."

Lucky sputtered. "My reputation is stellar and what do you really know about him?"

Emily hid a laugh in her hand. His reputation for sleeping with non-desirables is quite notorious and rumor has it that he is quite small in his nether regions.

"I know enough." She rose to her feet. "It would please me greatly if you would give up the notion that I will say yes to your proposal and try to find someone more suitable."

"Elizabeth, you could live in luxury at our estate and wouldn't be alone anymore. My family adores you, and I would take care of you and love you the best I could. Why is that so abhorrent to you?"

"I am not alone and I don't need someone to care for me in that way. I don't mean to insult you, but we are just not compatible. I'm sure you will find someone more suitable for your needs if you looked in the right places."

The slight didn't miss the target and Lucky's eyes darkened.

"I need to get back to the tent. Good day."

A slightly red Lucky nodded as he watched them hurry away. "This isn't over. I will kill him before I let him have you," he muttered before moving away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily pulled Jason to the side while Liz sold some candles. "Promise me that you'll look after her. She's strong, but there is a vulnerable side to her that I don't want to be ruined by the likes of Lucky Spencer."

His azure eyes darkened at the thought.

"She means everything to me. We are sisters at heart. Do you understand?"

Jason nodded.

"Do you love her?"

He didn't look away, but she can tell he might not totally understand.

"Elizabeth said you had a hard life. While you may never have experienced love before, it's one of the strongest emotions that exist. When you love someone in a romantic way, you long to see them and miss them when they are not there. Your stomach flutters when you see them and your body responds to them even without your consent. You would lay down your life for them and want to be a better person when you are around them. So I'll ask you again, do you love Elizabeth?"

He turns slightly red and averts his gaze, making her smile.

"I knew it. If it is all comforting, I think she is falling for you, Jay."

His head jerks back towards her.

"Don't give up on her. It will take her time because she is stubborn as a mule."

He slightly smiled, making him look even more handsome.

"The end result will be more than worth the wait. She seems happier around you and that is all I have wanted for her. Lucky can't do that and he won't give up."

His eyes darkened again.

"You are a good man, this I can tell. She will be blessed to have you."

He reddened again which she finds swoon-worthy.

Lucky observed from the other side of the market in a huff.

"What has you so transfixed?" Laura asked following his gaze.

"Nothing."

After spotting Emily standing not far away from Elizabeth, she sighed. "Is this about Elizabeth?"

"She's mine and she has that big oaf living with her and helping out when I should be doing that for her. I'm quite sure that he has designs on her and that will just not do."

"Did you say something to him?"

"No. He just stood there like a mute."

Laura studied Jason. "While he is nice to look at, it doesn't appear that he's very socialized. Surely, he can't be good company. I don't think you have anything to worry about. She has a big heart and he probably needed assistance. It has taken some time, but I still think she will come around. As she gets older, her choices will be few and far between."

"Do you really expect me to wait that long? I have needs."

"Yes, I've heard about your needs and so has everyone else. Honestly Lucky, do you think she doesn't know about your dalliances? No woman would find that romantic or be accepting of it. At least your father has the decency of keeping his affairs well hidden. You, on the other hand, practically shout your encounters from the rooftops."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "I am young and single. Am I supposed to be a hermit?

"No, but you could certainly practice some decorum."

"I'll think about it."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Sure, you will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny hugged Elizabeth tightly. "I'll miss you, Little." Everything had been packed up and most of the people had left including Emily.

"I'll miss you too. Tell Georgie I said hello."

"Thanks. She's a little under the weather right now, so that is why she didn't come."

Suddenly, a man runs towards them and Johnny's expression changes to worry.

"What happened to her?"

"She's worse off, Mr. Johnny. I don't know what to do. Her mum and dad went for a visit and have not returned yet."

Johnny is irate. "They left her!"

"She was doing much better and insisted they keep their appointment."

"Jesus… How is she?"

"Her fever returned and she's delirious and needs medicine."

Liz swallowed hard as Johnny turned towards her.

"Do you have any remedies?"

"I have some, but it may not be enough. We may need magic."

Jason grabbed her face, stunning them and begged her to understand with eyes, and then took one hand and pointed to himself and then off in the distance.

Her eyes grew big. "No! You can't go back there. I forbid it!" Her eyes pricked with tears at the thought of him going back to Dreardon.

His eyes overflowed with love as Johnny watched in awe as they communicated silently.

"You're going to go anyway, aren't you?"

He nodded. It's the right thing to do.

She sighed. "Know that I will not rest until you return. Promise me that you will return."

He nodded and then gently lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Take Sunshine and please be careful."

He started to turn away, but Johnny grabbed his arm. "Thank you."

Jason nodded and then took off and Johnny helped Elizabeth put her things in his cart which is tied to two horses and they climbed on the front seat and followed the farmhand who is on a horse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sunshine must have understood the urgency because he galloped at breakneck speed until they entered the dense forest adjacent to Dreardon.

Jason led him near his old dwelling and then tied Sunshine to a tree and rubbed his back. The bile in his stomach churned at the sight of his old dwelling and he wondered if it's empty or another witch had taken her place. While Faith had put charms around the property to discourage such a thing, every witch had a way of skirting around such things.

He crawled towards the hatch and then into the tunnel. Darkness suffocates him as he crawls along, trying to hurry. The light of day is drifting away, and he needs to leave before nightfall comes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped from her perch as Johnny guiding her to the ground before fetching Georgie. They went inside Liz's house and he placed Georgie on the bed while Elizabeth lit some candles and a lantern.

"Marcus can stay in the barn with Sunshine. I'll give him the lantern and bring the horses inside."

Johnny nodded as he tended to Georgie who is sleeping and burning up.

Elizabeth returned with some water in a pail and a rag and handed it to him. "It will help cool her."

He dipped the cloth in the water and then wiped her face. "What now?"

Liz fetched an elixir and handed it to him. "We need to get her to drink this."

Johnny tried to wake her, but it was a daunting task. A half hour later, he had finally gotten her to drink it.

"Now, we wait," Elizabeth said worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He has to be." A lot is counting on Jason returning safe and sound.

She nodded and got to work putting some hay in the loft, so Jason could sleep there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason barely lifted the hatch in the barn and peeked through the opening. It appeared to be empty, so he eased his way to the barn floor and then dusted himself off. Quickly, he made his way to the side door and entered. It's clear that someone tried to rummage through everything because the place is in shambles. He had to move things to get to the other side of the room.

Carly perked up and motioned for Sonny to gaze into the crystal with her. "Who is that?"

"Rumor has it that she had a farm boy. That must be him."

"I wonder where he has been."

"He probably ran."

"Do you think he saw us?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm sure he ran and did not give the place another thought."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "Then why is he there now?"

They watched as he pulled four bricks out of the wall and then slid out a box.

"Why that little witch. I bet its inside."

'We don't know that, Carly."

"He knows it's there and probably needs money."

"Maybe. We need to question him."

Carly smirked. "You mean torture him? I'm always up for that."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't fancy him, right?"

"While he is beautiful, he's probably tainted by her."

They lost sight of him when he returns to the barn.

"Come, we must travel. He probably isn't far since nightfall approaches. We can be there on the morrow and start our search."

Sonny sighed. "Fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason hurried back to Azure. The darker it got, the faster Sunshine moved. When they finally came to the clearing outside the forest, the tension eased and the horse happily galloped home.

Jason stopped in front of the barn where he is greeted by Marcus.

"How was your journey?"

Jason nodded and grabbed the box while Marcus took care of Sunshine.

Elizabeth and Johnny jumped when the door is thrown open and he entered.

She grinned and ran into his arms as Jason savors her energy.

"I knew you'd come back."

She retreated and took a book and the box from his hands. "What is this?"

Johnny perused the book. "It's a spell book."

She opened the top drawer of the box and immediately spots what she is looking for and grabs a small stone.

"I think I found the spell." Johnny points to it and Elizabeth reads it and then grabs a few herbs and the stone and places it on Georgie's chest.

"How dangerous is this?"

"I don't think it will hurt her."

Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you are enjoying this one.

Chapter 4

Liz handed Johnny another herb. "As I recite the spell, you need to sprinkle this over her."

"Okay."

Jason attention goes to the window and the eerie darkness that now surrounds the house.

Elizabeth recites the spell as Johnny sprinkles the herb and the stone begins to glow as Georgie's body twitches here and there. By the time she finished, Georgie's body lifts at her hips and then falls against the bed and the stone shatters.

Johnny cleans up the mess and then touches Georgie's forehead. "The warmth has lessened."

Elizabeth breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens."

Jason takes the book from her and lays it on the table with the box perched on top.

"I shall make us something to eat and then we can take turns staying awake," Liz said.

Johnny retrieves some more water and wipes Georgie down again. "Thank you for going back. Elizabeth explained your situation to me on the way here. You were lucky to survive. I believe the witch who took you is named Faith and is very dangerous. Is she still alive?"

Jason shook his head.

"Good. That is one less thing we'll have to worry about."

Once dinner was finished, Elizabeth took the first shift and then right before Jason relieved Johnny, he took the book and the box and went outside and brought a lantern with him which he used to find his way across the property and bury the items, so no one can use them for harm. Once the task was completed, he returned to the house and climbed into the loft to catch a few hours of sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie's eyes blinked open and locked on the man who is sitting next to her. Immediately, fear paralyzes her for several moments and then she pushed herself to ask, "Who are you?"

Jason pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

"You can't speak?"

He shook his head.

"Where am I?"

He points to Elizabeth and Georgie slightly smiled.

Jason got up and got her some water and helped her drink it, pulling the cup away when she would try to drink too fast.

Johnny peeked over the edge of the loft. "Georgie?"

She smiled. "Where are you?"

He climbed down and Jason retreated.

"I'm right here. You gave us quite the scare."

"How did you get me here?"

"I used the cart. Jay is Elizabeth's friend and he found some magic and we used it to cure you."

"Wow. Thank you."

Jason nodded and then his attention went to Elizabeth who is stirring. Her body jerked and forgetting she is lying on a bench, she starts to fall as she stretches and Jason catches her and sits her upright.

"Thanks."

Georgie, who had been watching, leaned closer to Johnny. "Are they together?"

He smirked. "No, but I think they are on their way. He's nice."

She smiled. "This is wonderful news. However, the details will have to wait because I am still thirsty and famished."

He laughed. "I shall go fetch some eggs."

After he left, Elizabeth took his place and embraced her.

"You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry. Do you know what happened to me?"'

"No, but I'm so happy you are healthy now."

"Me too. I missed you."

They hugged again.

"Is Johnny okay?"

"I have a feeling he is letting out his emotions right now. He was scared. Oh, Georgie, he loves you so much."

She blushed as she grinned. "Aye, and I love him right back. I can't wait to be joined in the spring."

"I am looking forward to it as well."

Johnny returned with the eggs and Liz cooked them a fine meal. There is a loud knock on the door and Liz jumps up to get it.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones."

"Where is she?"

Liz stepped backward and Felicia ran inside with Frisco hot on her heels. They fussed over their daughter for a few minutes before turning their attention to Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Frisco said.

"Well, we were at the market when we received word that Georgie had taken a turn for the worse, so we ended up bringing here for treatment and eventually got the fever down."

"Thank heavens," Felicia said.

"She's much better today."

"Well, I don't know how to thank you. Georgie means the world to us."

Liz slightly smiled. "I know you would have helped me just the same."

"We would." Felicia perused Jason. "Who is that?"

"That is Jay. He is a friend who helped with Georgie."

Felicia stood and then held out her hand. "Thank you."

Jason shook it.

"He can't speak, but he has been a huge help to me."

Frisco eyed him suspiciously. "Where did you meet?"

"In the forest; he was hurt and we became fast friends."

Frisco's eyes snapped to his wife who is clearly as worried as him. "Elizabeth, you must be careful who you bring back here due to your status."

"I know. Trust me, I didn't do so without thought. He's harmless."

Johnny chuckled. "I don't know about that. I think he was about to deck Lucky."

Frisco rolled his eyes. "Was he sniffing around again?"

"Unfortunately, his obsession is still in full force."

"Some people just don't get the hint."

Felicia dug into her pocket and handed Elizabeth a trinket. "You can at least take this and put it into one of your candles."

Elizabeth grinned. "This will do nicely."

"Now, we must leave so we can get home before dark."

"I'm so glad I got to see you," Liz said before embracing her again.

"You are always a highlight of my day when I get to lay eyes on you," Frisco said before hugging her. He picked up his daughter and they went outside and he laid her on a wagon bed. Johnny secured his horses to his and gave Elizabeth a warm hug.

"Thank you, Little."

"Your welcome, you big lug."

He laughed and then moved in front of Jason, holding out his hand. "Thank you again for saving my betrothed. She means everything to me."

Jason shifted awkwardly due to the praise.

"Take care of Little, she means the world to me too."

Jason nodded.

They waved as the caravan left and then tended to the animals before going inside.

Elizabeth handed him a sweet cake and Jason smiled.

When she bit into and moaned, he could feel it throughout his body.

"That is just sinful," Elizabeth said. "I must learn to make them. Perhaps I can bribe the widow Bromley into telling me her secrets."

Jason chuckled.

She smiled wickedly. "Or perhaps, we can use your good looks to help during questioning."

He is slightly shocked that she finds his looks pleasing.

Noting his expression, her jaw dropped.

"Jay, you don't know that you are beautiful to gaze upon?"

He slightly blushed and then shook his head.

"My Gods, how is that even possible?" She lifted his chin. "You are one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes on."

He held his breath, her touch sparking something deep inside him.

Her hand retreated. "Now don't let that make you strut around and act pompous."

He slightly smiled at the thought.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, the widow Bromley and your wiles."

He shook his head at her antics.

"Now, onto more serious topics, winter will be here in no time. That means we will need to stock more wood so we can stay warm. You'll also have to gather more hay." She made sure she chopped wood all year round to prepare. Johnny had come over a few times to help.

He nodded.

"I will help of course, but I will also need to gather the extra blankets from the barn and do my best to preserve the harvest. I still have some of my father's winter clothes, so they should fit you well enough because you will have to make some trips to the barn for eggs and such. I have some grains put away in there as well and I bought some dried meat." She had also made some salted cheeses for protein.

Her family had taught her to sleep a lot during the winter as a way to quell her appetite.

"Jay, I'm not sure how to approach this with you, but if the cold is particularly overbearing, we may have to huddle together to stay warm."

He averted her gaze, wondering how he will control his body should that occur.

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed. We are adults and will make the best of it."

He nodded.

"There is a small cold cellar beneath the kitchen. It's nothing fancy. Father just dug a hole and lined it, but it serves its purpose. We have pickled vegetables, fruit, and dried meat in there as well." It will be plenty for them to survive on, especially if they are frugal.

Jason set about to do his chores and decided he'll dig up the witches box and book just in case one of them gets ill and put it in the cabinet with James's tools.

For the next month, they busied themselves with preparation. The first snowfall was light, but it brought the cold and it was the first night that Elizabeth invited Jason into her bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched as Jason blew out the candles and then lay on his side facing her with the wall behind him. After watching him chop wood shirtless, it was hard for her not to reflect on it often. He is an amazing man and she had started to fall for him, especially due to the reverent care he frequently showers her with. They are both wearing a ridiculous amount of clothes, so she leaves her nervousness behind and edges closer until they are touching. Jason pulls her even closer so she can absorb his heat. He'd give anything to soothe her with words, but that is not an option. Carefully, he pulls up the blankets to they practically cover every inch of their bodies. Part of his head is still exposed, but Elizabeth had insisted that he wear a hat, so he's not cold at all.

"This is nice," she said as she moved her legs to entwine with his.

He doesn't understand how she survived on her own. The winters can be brutal, and he ponders if she brought the animals inside to help keep her warm. Slowly, he succumbed to his exhaustion and they slept well into the next day. Upon rising, he realizes that he is hard as a rock and almost groans when she moves and rubs against it.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open when she felt his hardness and she wondered if she should move or had she done anything to cause it. This is one area that she has no reference for, aside from gossip, but the idea that he could be turned on by her greatly pleases her.

When she starts to move, he grips her, stopping her motion. The covers had slipped, and their gaze connects.

"Did I do that?"

He shrugged because they never discussed a maybe answer.

"Does it hurt?"

He almost groans, but shakes his head as he turns beet red.

She touches his face. "This will probably be something we have to deal with. It's okay. I am a little curious though."

His brow raises.

"Well, I didn't have brothers and know very little about, you know."

He is clueless regarding the act but does know other things. There is just not a way to give a full response.

Sensing his hesitation, she presses on. "Have you been with a woman, Jay?"

He shook his head.

She is shocked. "She never tried?"

He nodded, making her frown.

"Well, then how did you avoid—oh." She's getting the picture that Faith just didn't arouse Jason and blushes in response. "I see." She dropped her hand. "I'm going to move away from you, okay?"

He nodded and then slightly whimpered when she got a little tangled in the blankets and brushed against him again.

"Sorry."

She got up and hurried to put wood on the fire as Jason sat up. After a few minutes he stood, and she handed him some mint which they promptly chewed on to freshen their breath and then he opened the door to see what they had to deal with. There are about three inches of snow on the ground, so it isn't so bad. He trudged to the outhouse to go to the bathroom and then came back and Elizabeth took her turn.

"My heavens it is cold out there."

Jason made her sit on a chair near the fire to warm up. He had put on some tea and sat next to her.

"Jay, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Do you fancy me?"

Jason blushed and averted his gaze but nodded.

"I guess that is good because I fancy you as well."

His head jerked back towards her to find her face flushed.

"Is that okay?"

He smiled, and her heart just about melted.

"I'm glad that we agree."

They drank their tea and then Elizabeth made some bread, making sure to make a smaller amount so none went to waste, and they ate it with some cheese.

Once they were done, Elizabeth read aloud from her father's diary. Jason enjoyed learning of his travels and hopes that someday, he'll be able to make several journeys as well.

In the afternoon, Jason checked on the animals and brought in some eggs which Elizabeth carefully stored.

Later, Elizabeth tripped and Jason caught her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thank you."

Their lips are so close and they long to kiss. Jason locked his gaze on her and then slowly moved his head closer. Elizabeth, who had been biting her lip quickly freed it and then his soft lips pressed against hers several times before he retreated.

She smiled. "I will always treasure our first kiss."

His fingers brushed down her face, tucking a few stray curls behind her ear. There is so much that he wishes he could say to her.

She senses his frustration and holds his hand against her cheek.

"I imagine you are feeling like me. My heart is beating a million miles a minute and even though cold exists all around us, I only feel your warmth." There is no shyness from her when expressing her feelings, because she was never taught to do otherwise. Maybe if she had been around boys more often or was around people who court, she would realize that her boldness would probably be frowned upon, but James taught her to speak her mind and never be ashamed of it.

He nodded.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Sadness fills his eyes.

"Oh, Jay, was it the witch? Did she force you?"

He nodded.

"Did she force you to do anything else?"

He nodded again.

Her eyes pricked with tears. "You really never had relations?"

He sighed. How could he explain without words or showing her?

"Yes or no?"

Unsure of what to do, he averted his gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for giving this one I chance. I appreciate it.

Chapter 5

Liz waited a minute before pushing him more. "It's a simple question." She didn't want to let him off the hook because he shouldn't run from this, not if he's ever going to be able to continue with her.

He shook his head.

"It's not simple?"

She is shocked when the answer is no and wracks her brain. "It was attempted, but not done, but she made you do other things?"

He nodded.

"Oh."

He pointed to her.

"No, I've never done anything. You were my first kiss. Lucky tried, but I always evaded him."

As he gazed into her eyes, he couldn't help but wish that she was his first. When Faith would get physical with him, she'd demand that he do things to her since he couldn't have sex with her. She taught him how to please her in other ways and he learned to set her off fast, so he could get away from her.

"I'm sorry that she hurt you, Jay. I promise you that I will never force myself on you."

He slowly smirked, making her raise her brow.

"And what is that smile supposed to mean?"

He wants to tell her that she can do whatever she wants to him at any time.

At the sight of him blushing, she grinned.

"Oh, how I wish I could read your mind."

He shook his head and she laughed.

"Are you being naughty in there?" she asked as she tapped the side of his head.

He nodded, making her laugh harder.

"I have to admit that I'm jealous."

His brow quirked.

"I don't like that anyone else touched you. Is that ridiculous?"

He shook his head.

"Shall we make a pact that you are mine and I am yours?"

He smiled as he nodded.

"Well then, at the very least, I expect to be properly courted and called upon with a chaperone in place."

His jaw dropped.

Unable to hide her mirth, she threw her head back and laughed. Upon settling, she focused on him again. "Oh, Jay, you are so easy to tease, but if you prefer, I can have Sunshine or Lacey be our chaperone. I think Sunshine particularly would keep you in line."

He playfully narrowed his eyes.

She grew serious. "Would you think me a trollop if I wanted to kiss you again?"

He nodded, making her jaw drop and then grinned.

"Are you teasing me?"

His head bobbed vigorously and the sounds of her laughter filled the house again.

"You will have to make it up to me by giving me an epic kiss." Her mirth quickly disappeared when she noted his wicked expression and before she could say another word, his lips pressed against hers and she slightly jumped when his tongue parted her seam and then slid into her mouth.

Her moan caresses his ears encouraging him to kiss her wildly for a few minutes before retreating and gazing upon her.

Her fingers touch her slightly swollen lips. "Oh heavens, that was…"

He watches with amusement as she mentally tries to come up with a word and then finally uttered, "That was simply scandalous."

While he isn't familiar with the word, he senses that in this case, it's a good thing. Her arms are suddenly thrown around him and her mouth crashes against him so hard, he almost lost his hold on her and had to steady them as she torridly kissed him. He returned it in earnest before pulling back because his body is definitely responding to her and he doesn't want to scare her. Part of the reason that Faith was so upset about him not being able to rise to the occasion was due to his large size.

"Emily told me how wicked a tongue could be, but I never truly understood or believed her. The thought of someone putting their tongue in my mouth seemed quite disgusting, until now."

He smiled.

"I guess we should gather wits and remain chaste in order to be proper. Do you understand what courting truly means?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I know you get that we would seldom be left alone if my parents were still alive. Usually, one doesn't marry unless they acquired some wealth and kissing would have been forbidden."

He frowned.

"With you here, I will probably be ruined for all other suitors."

He fixed his features so she could not see the jealous rage boiling inside of him at the thought of someone else touching her.

"Usually, love is not involved. I'm afraid the money that I inherited would prohibit you from calling on me. It's archaic, but just the way things are. Lucky for you, I don't care about all the rules."

He smiled.

"It is somewhat of a scandal that I own this property and have never married. I think that is why Lucky tried so hard to marry me. Do you—do you think that someday you'd consider more?"

He nodded eagerly. If she lets him, he will spend the rest of his days with her.

Her smile brightened the room and then she hugged him before jumping off his lap. "I'll be right back. I need to fetch something from the barn."

He tried to object, but she already had her coat on and was out the door.

From a short distance away, Lucky watched her and then his attention went to Jason who is standing just outside the doorway tracking her every movement. He doesn't like the familiarity in his stance or the way the other man is gazing at his girl. Tomorrow, he will bide his time and make Elizabeth his the hard way. She'll have no choice but to marry him and he will have her land and any inheritance she may offer. He'll sell it all and they'll move to his family's stead where she'll bear him an heir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Jason went down to the creek to see if it was frozen. They could use another barrel of water for soup and tea.

While he focused on that, Elizabeth went into the barn to tend to Sunshine and Lacey and also check the chickens for eggs.

After grooming Sunshine, she put the brush in a pale and then gave him a treat. When she felt a surge of cold air, signaling that the door was ajar, she assumed it was Jason and turned to face him.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?"

He smirked and moved forward. "Is that any way to greet your future husband?"

She moved out of the stall and wiped her hands on her coat. "We already discussed this. I do not give you my consent. Why can't you just accept that?"

He growled before moving forward, making her take a few steps backward. "I will never accept it. You either come with me now or we'll do this the hard way. Which is It, Elizabeth?"

Her eyes blazed with fury. "What are you going to do, throw me over your shoulder and steal me away?"

He smirked. "Oh, I'll do far more than that."

At the sight of his leer, she sputtered as she turned beet red.

"Don't act all innocent. You are single, yet you have a young man living on your property. People talk, Elizabeth, and they all think you are acting like a whore."

The vile and bitterness from which he spoke shook her to her core.

"I don't care what they are saying. This is my life and I shall live it the way I please."

"The hell, you won't!"

He moved forward with such a burst of speed that Elizabeth was ill-prepared when he slammed her down onto a hair stack.

She fought and tried to scream for Jason, but Lucky's hand clamped over her mouth which she promptly bit.

He yelled and then smacked her so hard she saw stars as he yanked open her coat and tried to get through layers of clothing.

Coming back to her senses, she kicked and twisted and was smacked again, almost knocking her out before pushing up her dress and undoing his belt.

Her head is spinning, "No—please."

He held her arms down as he rubbed against her. "This is happening whether you like it or not!"

Jason strode around the corner of the house and when Lucky ripped off her underwear and then shoved down his trousers, pausing at her entrance, she screamed and Jason dropped the bucket and ran towards the barn.

Lucky started to push inside. "Lie still!"

She screamed again and bit him and managed to twist and start to crawl away when he toppled to the side.

"You wench!" he yelled, moving after her and crashing on her body. A sickening thud is heard as she strikes her head on a rock and lies still.

He rolled her over. "You can play dead all you want, but I'm still taking what is mine."

He shoved her legs open and doesn't even feel the air change as Jason rushes towards them. He is just about to take her virginity when a shovel clanks against his head and he loses consciousness.

Jason shoves him to the side and tears prick his eyes as Elizabeth comes into view. His hand trembles as he pulls down her dress and tries to wake her by shaking her small body. When there is no response, he cups her head and is stunned when his hand comes back bloody. Fury overtakes him and he gets up and hits Lucky once more, hoping that he killed him before lifting Elizabeth into his arms and carrying her to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once the house was secured, he cleaned the huge egg on her head and then covered her the best he could before adding more wood to the fire.

Inside, his heart is beating a mile a minute, and he starts to make a plan in case she doesn't awake from her slumber.

As the night past, he slept on and off, but she hadn't moved at all. His hand is perched on her chest, making sure that it still rises and falls.

Upon daybreak, he made a decision to pack them up and head to the Webber castle which is several towns beyond the market. Faith had spoken of a sorceress who served King Jeffrey and that she was the most powerful witch there ever was, so she would know how to fix this. He is sure of it.

Quickly, he gathered Faith's box and book and shoved them into a sack and then grabbed their money and the note. If Lucky decides to do something like the burn the house, he wants to make sure that he doesn't destroy everything. James's diary slips inside next along with two of Elizabeth's favorite books and then he puts some food in another sack before fetching Sunshine. Luckily, it hadn't snowed the previous night, so getting to the barn wasn't difficult. He slowly entered in case Lucky was lying in wait, but there is no sign of him, so he coaxes Sunshine out of his stall, ties him to the cart, and then puts a layer of hay inside to make a bed for Elizabeth.

Once that was done, he opened the big doors and led Sunshine into the cold. After sealing up the barn, he grabbed a blanket from the house and put it on Sunshine to keep him warm. The sacks were secured and then he put out the fire and fetched Elizabeth who has still yet to move.

After carefully laying her on the mound of hay, he practically buried her in blankets, only keeping one for himself. He put on his hat and scarf which obscured most of his face and then headed towards the trail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The howling winds chilled Jason to the bone as he pushed Sunshine's limits. They had passed the market place and it was growing harder to see when he spotted a farm in the distance. He directed Sunshine towards it and after an hour, they finally made it and he slipped onto the ground and ran to the door, knocking furiously.

Johnny cursed and ran towards it, jerking it open to find an exhausted Jason.

"What the hell? Why are you here? What happened?"

Realizing that his words are useless, he pulled Jason inside and then put on his coat and found Elizabeth in the cart. He muttered some choice curse words and picked her up and brought her inside.

Jason pushed passed him and retrieved their goods and then Johnny made him go back inside and moved Sunshine into his large barn.

Once she was freed and put into a stall to eat, he made his way back to the house where Jason is on his knees next to the couch checking on Elizabeth.

Johnny pushed Jason aside and winced when he spotted her bump. "Jesus, did she fall?"

Jason shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Jason sighed.

"Did someone do this to her?"

After Jason nods vigorously, Johnny is furious.

"Please don't tell me that Lucky did this."

Jason nodded.

"He hit her?"

After indicating yes, Jason acted as though he was ripping Elizabeth's clothes open and then Johnny really got the picture and turned red.

"Did he? I can't even say it."

When Jason shakes his head, relief sets in and Johnny has to sit down to gather his thoughts.

"How did you find me?"

Jason shrugged.

"You weren't looking, were you?"

After answering no, Jason makes a motion that he needs a pen and Johnny leads him to a small desk and prepares the quill.

Jason tries to draw a castle.

"Emily?"

After Jason shot that down, Johnny watches as he draws a witch.

"Is that Helena?" There was only one witch that was so widely known and Helena was it. "You think she can use a spell to save Elizabeth?"

Jason nodded.

"Well, okay then. That's another day's travel. Has she been asleep for more than a day?"

Johnny noted his answer and then wrote some information on a piece of paper and once it dried, he handed it over and Jason put it in his pocket. "If you need to relieve yourself, it's near the barn."

Jason glanced at Elizabeth one more time and then bundled back up and head to the outhouse. Once he was finished, he peeked inside the barn and then made his way to Sunshine who he gave a rub, before going back inside.

Johnny was waiting with some food.

"I really wish you could talk. Did you kill Lucky?"

Jason shook his head and motioned like he was hitting him with a shovel twice.

"Good job, but he was gone in the morning, wasn't he?"

Jason nodded.

"Damn. Don't worry, my friends and I will find him and make sure he never touches her again. I'm sure he ran to his grandmother's who is close by and then he'll head to his home and probably say you beat him."

Jason isn't scared of Lucky and continues to gobble up the soup and dried meat and then fixed his eyes on Johnny who looks like he's wrestling with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments.

Chapter 6

Johnny wrung his hands together. "Maybe you shouldn't go alone. It can get dangerous out there, especially between the towns. You made it a good distance today. You'll have to ride hard tomorrow so we can reach the Corelli farm. Francis is an old friend and a guard at the castle. He won't be there, but his wife will let us stay a spell."

Jason nodded.

"Then it's settled. I'll give one of my workers a note to give to my friend Max. He'll take care of Lucky. Don't you worry about it. I suppose you're not going to leave her side?"

At Jason's confirmation, Johnny grinned.

"I'll get you a blanket and you can lay on the rug next to the couch. You need to get some rest."

Jason nodded and while Johnny fetched the bed linens, he made sure Elizabeth was still breathing steadily and then kissed her on the cheek. He'll stop at nothing to get her back. He touched the sofa, admiring the upholstery. Proper seating like this was mainly for the rich and he wondered how Johnny had come upon it.

Johnny shoved some blankets at him and then Jason lay on the floor and bundled up.

"I got the sofa due to a gambling debt. He was rich and arrogant and decided that he'd rather depart with furniture rather than handing over his money. Of course, I took him up on it. Thankfully, she is tiny and can stretch out on it."

Jason smiled and then shut his eyes and very quickly fell into a deep sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They had switched transport since Johnny's cart is studier and has a covering. Johnny had insisted on driving first and that Jason lay next to Elizabeth to keep her warm. It is brutally cold and with her being so small, he didn't trust relying on blankets alone. Sunshine and one of the Zacchara horses pulled them along faster, and Johnny is pleased with the distance they have covered until a few men step into the roadway a few hours later.

Jason sits up, wondering why they stopped and grabbed Johnny's musket just in case.

"What do we have here?" a toothless man said with a grin.

Johnny eyed the group and wondered if they could take them. "We're just passing through."

Another man stepped forward. "I guess that's our gain then. What ya got in the back?"

"That is of no concern to you."

The man nodded at the third and final man who moved towards the back of the cart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Toothless shot him a look. "For your sake, you better hope there's—"

Before he could utter another word, Jason kicked the other man and jumped out, striking him with his gun and making him crumple to the ground. He pulled up the musket and pointed it at the other man, whose eyes grew big just before he took off.

The last man ran in the other direction and Johnny let out a boisterous laugh.

"Why don't we switch? You can't have all the fun."

Jason smirked and then climbed up front and waited a moment for Johnny to settle in before moving forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time they arrived at the Corelli homestead, they were tired, hungry, and cold. Francis's wife, Diane, fussed over them and then she and Francis's mother Marie cooked them a meal and helped them tend to Elizabeth.

"The poor dear, I can't believe that Lucky Spencer stooped so low," Diane said.

"I can believe it," Johnny said in between bites, "he would never take no for an answer."

The women had replaced Elizabeth's ripped gown and then bundled her back up.

"It's not good that she has not eaten in so long," Marie said. The younger woman's thin body is screaming for a meal that she wishes she could provide.

"We'll be at the castle by the afternoon. Hopefully, they'll see us." He is worried that the Webbers will turn them down due to their status.

"They are fair and besides, the Queen is awaiting one of my fashion dresses, so I think if you mention that fact, it might spur her to accept your presence," Diane said.

Johnny grinned. "I knew I could count on you. Is Francis back from the war?"

"Yes. He's at the castle and will take leave in a few days."

"I'm not sure how long I can stay. I may leave them there and have to venture back after a few days."

Jason is just glad that Johnny was willing to go. It will save him a lot of nods and shaking of his head.

"Maybe Helena can do something about your tongue," Johnny said to Jason who shrugged.

"She's very powerful. If anyone can, it will be her," Diane said. "While she is a bit intimidating, she has a big heart for a sorceress."

What they didn't know is that Carly and Sonny are aware that they are going to the castle and aren't far behind. They would have waited but knowing that Helena could be involved had spurred them into action. There is no way they will allow her to take what they think is rightfully theirs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the rising of the sun, the men began preparing to leave. Diane and Marie made sure that they were stocked with food and Diane had written a note for Johnny to present if they got into any trouble.

Luckily, they met no resistance the last leg of the trip and when the castle finally came into view, Johnny is relieved because it had begun to snow.

Once they made it past the gates, they made their way through the city and headed to the hillside. When they got to the top, they are stopped by a guard.

"Is that you, John?" Johnny O'Brien asked.

"You know it. How are you?" They briefly hugged and then O'Brien eyed him curiously.

"What's going on?"

"A friend of mine was attacked by Lucky Spencer a few days ago and she won't wake up."

O'Brien clenched his fist. "I'll kill him myself."

"Get in line. Jay might beat you to it."

"Who is Jay?"

"Between you and me, I think he'll be her betrothed. He kicked Lucky's ass and was on his way here when he found my farm. Can you get us in?"

O'Brien rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. The Queen isn't in the best mood due to an anniversary of sorts."

John's eyes flickered with recognition. "I know what you speak of, but this is very important. She might die."

"Can he carry her?" He glanced at Jason.

"Yes." Johnny moved to the back and told Jason to grab Little and go.

Jason hauled himself out, grabbing one of the sacks and handing it to Johnny before scooping up Elizabeth.

"Let me do the talking," Johnny said making Jason roll his eyes.

They entered the castle just in time to run into the royal family.

"O'Brien! I thought I told you we shouldn't be disturbed. You know what day this is," the King said.

The guard sighed. "I beg your forgiveness, but this is an emergency. Apparently, Lucky Spencer attempted to rape her and he struck her as well."

The Queen gasped.

"She has been unconscious for two days. Jay," O'Brien said pointing, "battled Lucky and rescued her, Your Highness."

Caroline turned to her husband. "Please, can we at least look at her?"

Jeff sighed heavily. "Fine, but we must pay our respects to Elizabeth." She is the only child remaining from Caroline's previous marriage. When the prior king was killed, his bloodline was sought to be destroyed and Steven was killed. Jeff stepped in and married Caroline before they could kill her and when they learned of her pregnancy, they entrusted their doctor to take care of the child and hide her away because a bounty was on her head. It wasn't long after that when Jeffrey became King and restored order.

"Of course, we will pay our due respects shortly." She turned to the group. "Bring her this way."

As they ascended the stairs, Johnny spoke up. "Your Highness, Lady Corelli sends word that the Princess's dress is almost complete."

The Queen paused with a smile. "That is excellent news. You know of Lady Corelli?"

"Yes. I am friends with Sir Francis and Lady Diane and Marie took good care of us."

"Oh, I miss them so. We get into so much trouble when they visit."

They strode down a long hallway and then entered a large room of a size and grandeur that Jason had never been exposed to.

"Lie her on the bed," Queen Caroline said.

When Jason finally placed her down and then propped her up, the Queen passed out when she saw her face.

"Fetch the doctor," Jeffrey said.

Jason, ignoring protocol, lifted her and placed her on the bed next to Elizabeth. He moved back and the King tried to wake his wife.

"The doctor is on his way, but it will take a while. He is at his village."

Jeffrey scoffed and is only pleased when his wife's eyes finally fluttered open.

Sarah, their daughter, eyed Jason who is watching the scene unfold.

Caroline grabbed the King's robes and pulled him closer. "Clear the room of all servants."

He is curious, so he demands they all leave except for Sarah and the visitors. "What has agitated you so, my love?"

A tear streamed down Caroline's face. "She looks like his family. I know I sound daft, but she resembles his mother." She rolled onto her side and then scooted closer to Elizabeth. "What is her name?"

"Elizabeth," Johnny said, still trying to process the possibilities.

The Queen's hand went to her face as Sarah looked on with horror.

"Caroline, you can't possibly think she is yours," Jeff said.

Jason stepped forward and motioned to the King.

"You may speak."

"Your Honor, a witch cursed him. He cannot speak, and I don't think he has since he was a child. She stole him," Johnny explained.

Jeffrey quirked his brow. "Fine, what is it then?"

Jason handed him a note and the King's mouth dropped open.

"Where did you get this?"

Jason pointed at Sarah and then at the King, before pointing at Elizabeth.

"I think it must have been Elizabeth's father," Johnny said.

"What was his name?"

"It was James and her mother was Olivia."

The queen passed out again as the King stood dumbstruck.

"This can't be," Sarah said before starting to run out of the room.

"Stop!"

Her head jerked toward her father.

"You tell no one about this. If word gets out, she will be hunted and I will blame you if she is hurt. Do you understand?" Sarah could be very insolent.

"Yes, father."

"I mean it. I will burn all of your dresses and cast you out to fend for yourself."

Sarah's gasped, not believing her father would stoop so low, but not willing to test him either.

"I will not tell another soul."

She left hastily just as the Queen stirred.

"Oh Jeffrey, she has returned."

"While I am extremely happy for you, no one can know."

She nodded. "I will agree to continue letting her stay hidden, but I refuse to give her up. We will find a way to see her from time to time and take care of her."

Jeffrey turned back towards Jason with narrowed eyes. "Why were you at her farm to save her?"

"He lives there," Johnny said knowing the ire that would follow.

"What!" the Queen yelled, making Jason jump.

"He was hurt and she found him and nursed him back to help. He works on the farm because he has nowhere else to go. Elizabeth has a big heart. She is an artist and makes the tallow candles with the trinkets in them."

The Queen smiled. "I love those. We shall use it as an excuse to visit her. Does she have ample space?"

Johnny chuckled. "Not really, but why do I have a feeling that at the first thaw, that might change?"

The Queen's eyes sparkled. "You are a smart one. O'Brien, could you please summon Helena?"

"As you wish."

He left and a few minutes later, Alan and Monica rushed into the room.

"I came as soon as I could. Your Highness are you okay?" Alan said.

Caroline grinned. "I have never been better. I need you to watch over Elizabeth. She was almost raped and hit her head."

Alan moved beside the bed and examined her. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"It has been three days," Johnny said.

"I'm not sure that anything can be done."

Jason felt like punching the wall.

"We sent for Helena," Jeffrey said.

The door flung open and Helena entered. The blue of her eyes is stark against the paleness of her skin and her blonde hair, and they are full of ire.

"Let me see her." She was already aware of Elizabeth's presence. The whole energy of the castle had shifted. "She is beautiful, Your Highness."

Caroline smiled proudly. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Helena's eyes narrowed. "What danger have you brought here?" she said fixing her attention to Jason. "The sack, give it to me."

He moved towards her timidly due to his history with witches. When he finally stopped in front of her, Helena touched his eyes. "Your eyes, boy, remind me of Lila of Quartermaine. Who are you?"

Monica gasped and covered her mouth when she finally studied Jason.

"A witch kidnapped him when he was a boy. Elizabeth named him Jay."

Helena glanced at Alan and Monica. "I am quite certain that he is your son."

Jason's arms are suddenly full of Monica and he doesn't know what to do.

Helena took the sack and pulled out the book and the box. "What is contained in this box is the most dangerous weapon of our times. Many seek it, in fact, two are on the way and will have to be dealt with."

"Should I call the knights?" King Jeffrey asked.

"No, I will gladly dispose of them myself. They will probably be here by tomorrow evening. I'll be ready."

Jeffrey feels a sense of dread.

"Jason Quartermaine, I missed you so much. I cried for you every night since you were taken. We looked everywhere," Monica said.

Jason doesn't know what to say and is shocked that his true name is so close to the name Elizabeth had given him.

"The witches name was Faith," Johnny explained.

"She was abominable. Did she tell you how to fix your tongue?" Helena asked.

Jason nodded.

"Was it involving a stone?"

Jason nodded and pointed to the Queen's diamond ring.

"Well, this might be your lucky day, but first, I must create a potion for Elizabeth. It might take another day, but I'm quite certain she will awake soon." She turned to face the Queen. "See to it that Jason is bathed and cleaned. The memory spell might be irreversible, but if the stone that lies in this box is a rare diamond, then Jason will be speaking again on the morrow. I will take it to my quarters just in case there is ill will attached to it."

Jeffrey looked at O'Brien. "See her back to her quarters and then return. Make sure someone trustworthy like Francis is guarding my daughter. I do not trust her. She is probably plotting as we speak."

"As you wish…"

He left and the King glanced at his wife. "I suppose you're staying in this room tonight?"

She smiled. "You know me well."

"That is fine, but just remember, King Francis will be here with his family in two days, so all of this needs to be resolved."

"I haven't forgotten and it's already planned."

"Princess Emily is friends with Elizabeth," Johnny said at the mention of Emily's father.

"That is most excellent."

"Johnny, I will have a room prepared for you down the hall next to Jason's." The King moved into the hallway where servants were waiting and hurled out several instructions.

Jason reluctantly left Elizabeth's side and Monica assured him that they will stay in the room to look after her.

Once the door was shut, only the royal family and the Quartermaines remained.

"It's a miracle that we got our children back," Alan said.

"I will never forget this day," Caroline said emotionally. "I feel like a big piece of my heart has returned. I cannot get Steven back, but I believe he is smiling as he watches us."

"Indeed," the King said. "Well, if you're going to sleep in here, Alan, I will have some cots brought in."

"Thank you, Your Highness."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Yes, there are two Francis's…Corelli and the King. I looked it up online and it said Emily's real father's name was Francis. Glad you like this one!

Sorry that I'm late, I had the baby all day and finally just got the house back to myself after running around all day. My hubby had Steve and Bradford sent me a personalized happy birthday (even though it's next week) and it's funny. If you want, go to my site and the chat forum and you can watch it.

I'm on vacation right now, but we don't leave until tomorrow. I'm going to see Steve and Bradford on Sunday and then Monday is a travel day, so I won't be posting. I'll post on Tuesday and Thursday and that will be all she wrote for this one.

Chapter 7

Jeffrey placed his hand on Alan's shoulder. "If you would like, you can join me for a drink. I know I could use one."

"Gladly," he said before kissing his wife and then followed the King into the hallway.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth's reputation. Not only is Jason openly living there, but now I'm sure that Lucky will try to further sully it. What can we do?"

Monica said. "I think my son is in love with your daughter."

Caroline doesn't know what to say. If the situation were different and Elizabeth had never left, Jason wouldn't remotely be considered an option.

"I know what you are thinking and why, but if they are in love, nothing will stop them. He will do the right thing by her and if you have to continue this secret, Jason's actions show that he was willing to lay down his life to save her. He'll protect and love her."

Caroline gazed at her daughter. "I guess I will have to trust my child and leave society out of it. I will only agree to this if they are married before they return. It won't save her reputation entirely because I'm sure the gossips will think she is with child, but it is the right thing to do and besides, love before marriage is rare nowadays. Elizabeth will have to stay here for a spell before she's strong enough to travel. She is too frail, so I must feed her."

Monica chuckled. "Well, who is going to break the news to Jason?"

"Maybe we should wait until he can speak and can declare his intentions."

"That is probably for the best."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah pounded her fists into her pillow, unable to believe that she now has a sibling who it would seem will be revered by her parents over her. Elizabeth had haunted her every year since she was able to understand what had happened. To make matters even worse, it would appear that the tall blonde is enamored with her. Scowling, she turned over and stared at the top of her canopy. Maybe there is a way to get rid of her, but that would risk the wrath of her father. Her only hope is that they decide to continue the secret and just maybe, she can place some doubt in Jason's mind and punish her sister by ruining whatever relationship they have. She smiled wickedly as she started to formulate her plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena guided Jason to the cellar. "Sit."

Jason sat on a chair as he nervously perused the room. Half the things in his sight he had no reference for and the rest were a mystery.

She pulled open the second drawer of the box. "Faith wouldn't have been able to handle this power and would have probably destroyed everything around her with it. Thankfully, that twit Carly and her little friend Sonny ended Faith's pathetic life, sparing the town." Helena cackled for a moment. "Oh, how I would have loved for her to know that you were so desperate to evade her that you dug a hole to escape."

Jason's brow raised.

"Oh yes, I know everything, including the fact that you are in love with fair Elizabeth."

Jason averted his gaze. His love for Elizabeth is none of the witch's business and he doesn't feel comfortable with Helena's comments.

"Relax, I will not tell your secret. Are you ready to speak?"  
He nodded.

She pulled the diamond from the drawer. "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Understood?"

He nodded again and gripped his lids shut.

After a long moment, Helena said, "Open." When Jason gazed at the stone, he felt a funny feeling in his body and then the room began to spin and he dropped to his knees.

Helena waited patiently and then smiles when Jason clears his throat and it is heard. "Excellent! I think it worked. Say something."

Jason smiled. He had heard it too, but he shook his head and she frowned.

"Are you scared to hear your own voice?"

He shook his head and then slightly blushed.

She laughed. "Why aren't you the romantic. You want her to be the first to hear your voice?"

He nodded.

She patted his face. "She will return to you, but there is a problem. Let's go inform the family."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Caroline sat up when Helena entered the room. "Anything?"

Helena nodded. "Well, Jason can speak now, but he refuses to until Elizabeth is awake."

The family all smiles at the news.

"I'm not sure that it is worth it to try and restore his memory since he was so young and won't recall much anyway."

"He'd remember us," Alan said.

"This is true. You can discuss it with him when Elizabeth awakes."

"Did you find a potion?" Caroline asked.

Helena sighed. "Yes and no. I'm missing an ingredient and I'm afraid there is only one witch that would have it."

"Please don't say her name in my presence."

Helena smirked.

"She won't give it to us. She hates us," Jeffrey said.

"That might be true, but on the other hand, Jason is just her type."

Everyone's eyes fixed on Jason.

"She'll try to seduce him, of course, but in the end, she'll cave and give it to him."

Jeffrey eyed her warily. "How can you be so sure?"

"I have something she wants." Helena held up a bag. "It's a rare herb and trust me, she'll want it. If she tries to take it without giving me what I want, she will pay for it immediately."

Monica smirked. "You hexed it?"

"Yes, to a degree."

Jeffrey turned to Jason. "Are you willing to make the journey? It's only a couple of hours, but with the snow, it might be treacherous."

Jason nodded.

Jeffrey motioned for the guard. "If you truly don't want to speak, you will have to take your friend Johnny with you. Is he willing?"

Jason shrugged.

"Bring Johnny in here please."

A few minutes later, Johnny enters the room.

"What's going on?"

"We need an herb to finish the potion to bring Elizabeth back. Jason will need to be the one to go and since you are his interpreter, you must go too."

Johnny crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"You will need to make a two-hour journey to the caves. Once there, you will ask the witch, Sam, for this." She held out a piece of paper.

"Are you kidding me? That witch is known for being a succubus. I am betrothed."

Helena chuckled. "You are not her type, but Jason is and trust me, she'll want what I am giving her so while she might paw at him a bit, she'll be willing to bargain."

"Forgive me, my Queen, but what if she wants more for him?"

"He must not under any circumstances lie with her or he will be her mate for life."

"What if she wants a kiss?"

Helena smirked. "She probably will want to seal it with a kiss. If that should happen, Jason must only think of Elizabeth and it will protect him from harm."

"Are you sure?" Sam's reputation is lethal when she doesn't get what she wants. Even when she does, she grows tired fast and men tend to disappear around her.

"You are under my protection. She knows better. If she tries anything circumspect, I will bring the wrath of the Gods down on her."

"Alright, let's go."

Monica rushed forward and hugged Jason. "Be careful."

Jason nodded, and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The journey to the cave was not an easy one. It was deathly cold, and the wind did it's best to relieve them of their skin. When they made a second attempt to scale some rocks to get to the opening of the cave, they finally made it, helping each other onto the ledge.

"It better be warm in there," Johnny muttered before heading inside. "Let's get this over with."

Jason followed, and they are soon in a cavern of sorts and spot a curvaceous woman with her back to them.

"What have we here?" Sam said before turning around.

Jason and Johnny gulped. She's pretty, but the cave and the way she is looking at them make their skin crawl.

"We are in need of this herb," Johnny said moving forward and then handing it over.

She read it and laughed. "Helena sent you?"

Johnny nodded. "My friend needs it to save someone he loves."

Sam moved around him. "You are just sinful. What is his name?"

"Jason."

She repeated it and he tried not to scrunch his nose at the annoying sound.

"Why doesn't he tell me himself?"

"He was cursed by the witch Faith and has yet to find his voice."

Sam rolled her eyes. "She is an amateur compared to me." Her hand pressed against Jason's chest. "If I were to grant your request, what would you give in return?"

She unsuccessfully tries to get Jason to gaze upon her, but he refuses which is making her frustrated.

"Helena sent an herb that she says is rare."

"What if that isn't enough?"

"She assured me that it would be."

Her arms slip around Jason's neck as she presses her body against him.

"I will also require one kiss. He won't want to leave with you afterward. I guarantee it."

Johnny smirked.

Jason wants to snap her neck. He hates that he'll have to break a promise to Elizabeth and kiss someone else.

"It's the only way you'll get what you want," Sam said.

Jason closes his eyes, unable to look at her, and she presses her lips against his and tries to deepen it, but he refuses to open his mouth.

After a long moment, she pulls back exasperatedly.

"He is not doing it properly," she whined.

"Sorry, Sam, but you didn't define how deep the kiss should go. Now, are you going to renege on your word or take the gift that has been given and then give us what we want?"

She scowled. "Fine! I'm sure Helena foresaw this and won't like it if I backpedal."

She crossed the room and disappeared behind a curtain as Jason roughly wiped at his mouth making Johnny chuckle.

"Better you than me…"

After a few moments, she strode towards them. "Here." A bag is thrust into Jason's hand. "If you decide you want a real woman, come back and I will bring you to ecstasy."

Jason turns to leave and Johnny hands Sam what she wants and then rushes out.

She looks inside and smiles before touching her lips. "Hopefully, I shall see you again, Jason."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The ride back was equally as harrowing, but they pushed the horses to go as fast as they could and arrived at the castle right after Princess Emily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily's tears hadn't abated since she saw Elizabeth laying on the bed so still. "She's so beautiful, even while she slumbers."

"We got word that Lucky Spencer was being a dolt, as usual, and was spreading vile rumors," Prince Nikolas said.

"We came as soon as we heard that she was ill," Queen Paige said. "I hope our earliness won't adversely affect you."

"Nonsense, you are always welcome here." The reason they had journeyed during the winter was to fetch the Queen's favorite aunt who Alan had been treating and they also wanted to socialize with the other monarchy.

King Francis, whose closest friends and family call Frank, moved towards Jeffrey. "Any word?"

Jeffrey shook his head, but then heard a loud whistle and smiled. "They are approaching the gate."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "Thank God!"

About ten minutes later, Jason rushed into the room. They had stopped and given Helena what she needed.

"She is still resting," Monica said.

Jason's eyes fix on Elizabeth.

"You always look at her like she hung the moon," Princess Emily said.

He turned and slightly smiled.

"I hear that you can talk but refuse to until Elizabeth can hear you. I cannot tell you how giddy that makes me."

Monica, Caroline, and Paige chuckle because Emily is trying to show restraint when they know she really wants to jump up and down with excitement.

Nikolas shook his head. "You are an incurable romantic."

Emily grinned.

When Jason coughs, Emily did almost jump up and down.

"That is music to my ears, but perhaps someone should get them something hot to drink," Emily said.

The servant quickly leaves to fetch it and another takes Johnny and Jason's wet outer apparel.

Helena rushed into the room. "Alright, I need someone to help open her mouth and tilt her head while I pour."

Alan volunteers and Helena pours the liquid inside Liz's mouth not wasting a drop.

"There, it will be a few hours. Perhaps we should go get some dinner? You will be no use to her if you fall out."

Caroline and Jeffrey placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"You're not going, are you?" Johnny asked Jason.

With a quick shake of his head, Jason made his way to Elizabeth's side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah snuck into the room and stood next to Jason.

"It's really a shame that you'll never be able to be with her."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You have to know the rules. She is royalty. There is no way they will allow her to unite with you since you are beneath her."

Jason abruptly stood and towered over her.

"All I have to do is scream and you'll be thrown in the dungeons where you belong."

Jason shook his head and returned to his chair.

"You know I'm right. You have already ruined her reputation. If you leave now, maybe she'll be able to salvage some of her life. I'm sorry, but you're not right for her. Even you can see that."

She turned to leave and almost ran into Helena.

"Not another word," Helena said.

Sarah hurried past her and Helena approached the bed.

"I hope you will pay her no mind. She's such a wretched child."

Jason sighed heavily. Sarah's words did affect him to a degree. He wants to take care of Elizabeth and provide for her and he has very little skills.

Helena pulled him to his feet. "I know that you can't talk. Think your words in your mind and I can hear them."

Jason closed his eyes and thought, "What if I have ruined her by living at her stead?"

Helena scoffed. "Do you really care what other people think?"

"No, but Elizabeth might."

"All Elizabeth cares about is how you feel about her, and that you'll love and respect her. I think you have it covered."

"What if I can't take care of her?"

"You can do anything you set your mind too. Elizabeth is a Princess, you won't have to worry about anything."

He isn't sure he's okay with that.

"Pride cometh before the fall. You can still tend to the farm and find something else you are good at. What you can provide that her family can't is the way that you love her and hopefully, you'll give her children someday."

The idea of children with Elizabeth made his heart swell.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the story love and birthday wishes! The show with Bradford and Steve was a blast! They are so funny. Steve actually sang in public and did YMCA. Check out the Fan Event section on my tapatalk site to see the pictures.

Chapter 8

Helena sighed. "I am old and quite ornery."

Jason slightly smiled.

"I have my regrets regarding love and if you walk away from Elizabeth and ignore her choices, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Fight for her, Jason. You both deserve some happiness."

He nodded, so she patted his arm and left them alone again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later

Jason nodded off and then jerked awake when he felt Elizabeth's hand twitch. His eyes blinked open and he held his breath as he waited to see if she'd move again.

She stirred, crying out as she fought an unseen force and he stood and held her arms.

He cleared his throat. "Elizabeth."

She cried out his name.

"Elizabeth, it's Jay. Look at me, please."

When she continued to struggle, he held her face and yelled her name loudly, just as the family entered the room.

Elizabeth gasped and her eyes snapped open as she gripped his hands. "Jay?"

He smiled.

"Did you just say something?"

He nodded.

"Say it again."

"Elizabeth." His voice sounded odd to him, but her eyes brightened at the sound and she threw her arms around him and then retreated, laying kisses all over his face.

"Little, that is so inappropriate," Johnny said with a grin.

Her eyes grew wide and she peeked around Jason. "Johnny?"

"Hey, sleeping beauty. We're glad to have you back."

Her eyes scanned the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in my castle," King Jeffrey said. "Welcome."

"Oh heavens, I must look a mess."

"You're beautiful," Jason whispered.

She grinned, touching his lips as if to see if she had really heard him. "I think hearing you will take some getting used to, but I love it."

"Elizabeth, please lie back," Alan said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alan, Jay's father."

Her mouth dropped open. "My word, how long have I been out?"

Monica stepped forward. "It has been around a week."

Liz's fell back against the pillows. "I remember. Lucky hurt me."

"He did, but he's being taken care of," Nikolas said.

"You're here too?"

Nikolas chuckled. "Yes, Princess."

Elizabeth frowned as Emily came to her side and hugged her.

"Emily, this is all so overwhelming."

"I know, just lie still for a moment."

Jason stepped back so Alan could check her over.

"You look normal, but I'm afraid bed rest shall be necessary for a while."

Liz motioned for Emily. "I have to go."

Emily giggled. "Everyone out."

They eyed her curiously but decided to give her a moment.

Emily pulled Caroline aside and let her know and she went to get a servant.

Once that was taken care of, Caroline motioned for Jeffrey and they approached Liz.

"Queen Caroline, I'm not sure how I got here, but thank you for helping," Liz said.

"Jason and Johnny brought you."

"Wow." She tried to process it and then the fact that Jay's name is Jason.

Caroline sat on the bed. "Elizabeth, there is some news I want to share and I'm hoping it's not distressing."

"What is it?"

Caroline's eyes begin to tear. "A long time ago, I was pregnant and there was much upheaval. A bounty was placed on all of our heads and they managed to slaughter my husband and son. My doctor hid me and then Jeffrey came out of nowhere and offered to be my husband and run the kingdom. I was already six months pregnant, so there would be a doubt as to who the father was. I agreed and we were married and the throne was restored. My doctor, James hid me until delivery and then agreed to take my daughter, Elizabeth, to a house in Azure to save her life."

Elizabeth gasped.

"I was so distraught. I loved you so much and still do. Every year around this time, I remember your birth and say prayers that you are healthy and safe."

Liz's bottom lip quivered. "You are my mother?"

"Yes, dear and you are a princess as well."

Liz's jaw snaps shut and she slams her eyes closed. "This is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is, and while I would love to keep you here forever, it still too dangerous. If word got out, you could be harmed."

Liz started to cry and Caroline embraced her. "But I just found you."

"Trust me, child, I will never be far from you ever again." She retreated. "We will use your candle making as a reason to visit. Of course, we will have to make the house bigger in order to accommodate us or build a second house, but we will handle all of that and everyone will be none the wiser."

"I just need time to think about all of this."

"Of course and you can rest here until you're ready to go. If you decide to forgo all I've said and risk being here, I won't stop you, but it will be incredibly dangerous, and I will worry endlessly."

"I understand and will ponder it the next few days."

Caroline smiled. "I feel like heaven has truly smiled on me after all these years of melancholy. You are such a gift."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Perhaps tomorrow, you can tell us about your life. I may not be your blood, but I do love you because not only are you a part of Caroline, you brightened up our lives again with your presence," Jeffrey said.

"I promise I will leave nothing out. I had a good life with them."

"That pleases me greatly," the Queen said before rising. "We'll also need to talk about Jason Quartermaine and him courting you."

Elizabeth stuttered as the Queen laugh.

"Don't worry, we have plans."

Now, Liz isn't sure if she should be worried or not.

Johnny and Jason joined them.

"I'm going to go get some ale. I'll come back later," Johnny said. The King insisted that he stay a few more days so that he doesn't miss the festivities.

"Behave," Liz said as Johnny grinned and then winked.

Once he was gone, Jason sat next to the bed.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

She grinned. "Oh, Jay, I love you too. Can I still call you Jay?"

He nodded.

"How did you get your speech back?"

"Helena fixed it."

Liz's brow rose. "The Helena?"

"Yes. She's nice."

When Elizabeth's jaw dropped, he chuckled.

"Clearly, her reputation is false," Liz said.

"Oh, I'm sure she has earned it, but she has been nice to me."

"Is it weird to talk aloud?"

"Yes. It will take some getting used to. My voice sounds funny."

"Oh no, it does not. I love how you say my name."

Monica and Caroline rushed into the room.

"We didn't realize you were alone. Honestly, my child, you have to follow decorum while here," Caroline said as Liz laughed.

Monica pulled Jason to his feet. "You cannot be alone with her."

He groaned.

"Please, the servants will talk."

"Okay."

Monica tugged him towards the door. "You are going to come to eat and then we shall talk as a family. Your grandfather, grandmother, and cousins are on their way."

Jason gulped.

"I shall not lie. They are a little scary, but I'll protect you."

He followed her downstairs.

"Your Aunt Tracy is a handful and has a tongue like a razor, but she loves her family. Edward, your grandfather, complains a lot and is loud, but he's harmless. You'll love Lila, she holds this family together and you also have an older brother, AJ, who stayed behind to tend to things. He likes to drink, but he is harmless. He's looking forward to seeing you. When you were taken, he was just a few years older than you and he took it hard."

He sat at the table and Monica sat beside him as the cook made him some food.

"I would gather that this is overwhelming?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, I'm about to make it more so."

His brow quirked. "How?"

"Jason, you have to know that your presence has put Elizabeth's reputation in a precarious position."

"I'm not leaving her. I don't care what anyone thinks."

Monica smiled at his outrage. "That's not what we're asking you to do."

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid that in order for you to leave with her and return to your home, you must marry her."

He blinked a few times but said nothing.

"Is that not pleasing to you?"

"I—I don't want her to think that I'm only asking because of her reputation."

Monica grabbed his hand. "Then you talk to her and make her understand where your heart lies."

"I told her that I love her."

"That is good."

"I don't have a ring."

"Don't worry, I have that covered and it will be here shortly."

A smile slowly eased onto his face.

There is a clamor in the hallway signaling that the Quartermaine family had arrived and they soon trickled into the room.

"Where is he?" Edward demanded.

"He's in there, father," Alan said.

"Hopefully he's not uncouth," Tracy said.

Monica giggled due to Jason's expression.

Edward rushed towards them and Jason stood. "Let me see you." He eagerly perused his grandson. "You have my Lila's eyes."

Monica pointed to Lila who is being helped along by Alan. Jason moved so she could take his seat.

"Thank you. Please sit so I can see you properly."

He sat next to her.

"You are so very handsome and yes, you have my eyes."

Jason slightly smiled.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

He nodded.

"Alan sent word that a witch had stolen you and took away your ability to speak."

"Yes, but she is dead."

"That is good. You were so missed. When you were small, you used to help me with my flower garden. We would spend hours tilling and planting. You were my little helper."

"I tend to Elizabeth's farm."

"I can't wait to meet her. That reminds me," she said before pulling out a box. "This is for you to give to her. It was my mother's. My family had money and my father spoiled her."

Jason opened the box and is stunned to see a gorgeous ruby with two small diamonds on either side.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy, dear."

"I am now."

"But not so before?"

Monica took a seat and the family quieted, hoping that he will share what his life had been like thus far.

"No. Faith wasn't very nice to me. I used to cry for my mom and that is why she cursed me. I learned to take care of the horses and the fields and she tried to make me hers."

They gasped.

"But I wasn't attracted to her and then she was mad. I was scared she'd hurt me, so I dug a tunnel from the barn to the woods."

"How long did that take you?"

"Three years."

Monica wiped away a tear. "I'm so sorry. You were running around playing one minute and I turned to hang some clothes and you were gone. It was my fault. I should have watched you more closely."

It was then that Jason finally understood the hell his family had been through.

"Mom, please don't cry."

Upon hearing his endearment, she cried more.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, she's just dramatic," Tracy said.

Alan yelled her name.

"She's just happy that you called her mom."

Jason shrugged.

"Thank you for giving us a chance," Alan said.

"Is there anything you want to know about us?" Lila asked.

"Uh, what do you do? Is your house close by?"

"Well, we run several markets. While we aren't extremely rich, we live a good life and have a compound with several houses where the family lives. You are more than welcome to visit. It's but a few hours journey from here."

"We live in Azure," Jason said. "Elizabeth loves it there and so do I, but we will visit you on occasion."

Lila grinned. "That will be just lovely."

Caroline rushed into the room and was greeted by the family. "You must stay until the wedding."

"Are you having it here?" Tracy asked.

Jason doesn't know what to think. It's all moving so fast even though he really wants it.

"I'm considering it. We can center the attention on the fact that Alan and Monica's son was returned. No one would question it due to Alan's position here."

"That should work," Edward said. They had been sworn to secrecy regarding Elizabeth's true heritage.

"You're all forgetting one thing," Jason said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"She hasn't said yes."

Monica grinned. "She doesn't look like a fool to me, so I think your heart is safe."

"Maybe I'll go find out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah moved near Elizabeth whose eyes are closed.

"Who are you?"

Sarah frowned. "How did you know I was here?"

Liz gazed upon her. "I could smell your perfume."

Sarah sat on a chair next to the bed. "I'm your half-sister, Sarah."

"Do you come in peace, or should I sleep with one eye fixed on you?"

Sarah smirked. "Very funny. To answer your question, I don't come in peace and I'm having a hard time with your existence."

"Okay…"

"You don't understand. I spent years having to deal with their grief and then, they basically wished that I was you. I couldn't go a day without your name being mentioned or having to look at scattered memorials around the palace. Mother was always reminiscing about her great sacrifice, so I rebelled and was a horror to make them pay for making us all so miserable."

Jeffrey listened in shock at the door. They had never realized how Sarah felt.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

"My head knows that, but it doesn't make it any better. I have lived in your shadow my entire life."

"But no one will ever know who I am. You get to be with them all the time and I never can."

Sarah wiped a tear away. "But I never had them either."

"Sarah…"

She abruptly stood, holding her hand over her heart. "Father."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was bitter and figured if I said anything against her, you'd hate me."

"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive us?"

She is frozen in her spot, unable to believe that he had just apologized to her.

"Please. I will find a way to make it up to you. Can you meet me half way?"

A sob floated throughout the room. "I don't know. Every day I feed on hating you. How do I go from feeling that to love?"

"I don't know, but neither of you deserved what happened. I'm embarrassed that I wasn't a better father."

She rushed into his arms as Elizabeth emotionally observed.

"I love you and I promise I will not go a day without saying it."

After several long moments, Sarah pulled back and wiped her face. "Yes, I'll forgive you, but will you forgive me?"

Jeff grinned and then lifted her, twirling her around as she laughed.

"Sarah…"

She turned towards her sister.

"Can we get beyond this?"

"I am willing to try, but there is something you should know. I said some things to Jason that I am ashamed of."

Jason moved forward. "I'm fine, Sarah. Everything is good." He doesn't want it to come between the girls since it seems like Sarah is having a change of heart.

Liz held up her hand and Jason grabbed it.

"I want to try too. You have a lot of gossip to fill me in on."

Sarah smiled. "Okay."

They left and Jason kissed Elizabeth's hand under the watchful eye of Caroline who had just entered.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments. What a day. I'm finally getting a break at work to post this. Um, I'm not ready to post the new fic though. I do have another short fic (think it's 4 chapters and called Gravity) that I can start to post on my Tapatalk site only next week to hold you over for the next two weeks and then hopefully, I'll be ready to post the new one.

Chapter 9

"Elizabeth, we need to talk about our courtship."

"Oh? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but there is your reputation to uphold and the fact that I love you."

She'll never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too."

"I know I don't have a lot to offer except for my undying love, but I can't imagine living without you again. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then marry me, Elizabeth. Let me love and dote on you forever."

She is stunned silent.

He pulled out the ring box and handed it to her.

"Jay, I am overwhelmed with love." Her heart feels like it's going to burst. "Before I open it, are you just asking because of my reputation?"

"No. This is what I want—you are what I want. You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do." The box is cracked open and her gasp filled the room.

"It was my great-grandmother's."

"It's beautiful."

"You didn't answer."

Her eyes widen. "Oh right—yes! I will marry you, Jason. I want nothing more than to be your betrothed. Put it on me."

He chuckled as she bounced with enthusiasm and then slipped the ring onto her finger and the observed while she held it up to admire it.

Caroline clapped and then waved everyone into the room.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth," Monica said.

'Welcome to the family," Alan added. "This is Jay's family."

One by one they introduced themselves.

"It's lovely to meet all of you."

"Are you excited about getting married in a few days?" Lila asked.

Liz's jaw dropped.

"I hadn't quite gotten to that yet," Jason said.

"A few days?"

"Everything is already taken care of," Caroline said. "You'll marry here. No one will know that a Princess is getting married. They'll just focus on the Quartermaines."

"Wow. This is just—wow."

They chuckled.

"Tomorrow, we'll get you up and about and then get your dress."

"That sounds just lovely."

Helena rushed into the room. "No matter what you hear, do not leave this room or look out the window."

Caroline frowned. "What is going on?"

"Sonny and Carly are here looking for the stone. I am going to head them off outside."

"Is that wise?"

"Yes. I do not want to get blood on your floor."

Jason smirked.

"Be careful," Jeffrey said.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena moved out of the castle into a huge lot. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, old bag. Now, get out of my way," Carly said.

"Make me."

Carly growled and then chanted some Latin and flicked her wrist, making her wand swish through the air.

Helena counterattacked as Sonny crept around them and made a run towards the castle. She smirked, as she threw several spells at Carly. They are nothing but amateurs.

Eyeing the huge door, Sonny ran forward and then bounced off an unseen energy source, knocking him out as he fell to the ground.

Helena threw a binding curse at him and he wouldn't be able to move if he tried.

"You think you're so good, but today, you're going down," Carly sneered.

They went back and forth until Helena became bored and flung Carly against a wall and she landed on the ground with a thud right into a pile of snow. A binding spell was made and then soldiers appeared and took them to the dungeon where they will be tortured and then executed. When she spots the Spencer family rushing towards her, she wants to gag.

"We need to see the king. Our son was returned to us beaten and he can no longer function as a man," Luke said with tears in his eyes. Lucky is in bad shape and was barely alive when he was returned. Laura had passed out when it was discovered that he would no longer be able to produce an heir or function sexually.

"You mean that disgusting, vile creature who tried to rape Elizabeth?"

Laura's mouth dropped open. "My son wouldn't do that. He loves her."

"He did and he hit her and knocked her unconscious."

Laura shook her head. "No, my Lucky wouldn't do that."

"What happened to your son can never be fixed and he will have to bear the social stigma as a punishment for his violent and reprehensible actions. He should count his lucky stars that he wasn't killed, however, I think the current punishment is more than appropriate." It had been hard to convince the King and Queen that Lucky losing his manhood was a better punishment than death given the number of women he had pillaged. Unbeknownst to the Spencer family, notifications were being hung telling of Lucky's crime and punishment. "And don't even think of trying any kind of retribution because everyone else involved is under my protection and you will be dealt with swiftly and deadly."

Laura screamed and cried as she laid on the cold ground until a distraught Luke finally picked her up and took her back to their carriage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason followed Alan to his room.

"I know you are older, but I think we may need to have a conversation."

"About?"

"Relations…"

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Because there are things you need to do to prepare her, so it doesn't hurt as much."

The thought of harming Elizabeth pained him.

"Have you ever had relations?"

"No."

"Sit down."

They sat near a window.

Alan would rather listen be dragged through a bog by a horse than have this conversation, but if he didn't attempt it, he wouldn't be a good father. "Elizabeth has parts to her that you don't."

"I know that." Jason couldn't even look at his father.

"Well, you—um."

Jason, whose face is beet red, held up his hands. "Dad, I think we'll figure it out."

"Thank God," Alan muttered.

"Are we done?"

Alan giggled. "Yes, Jason. You can leave if you want, but I'd like to talk to you about other things if that's okay."

"Sure."

"Besides tending the fields is there anything else you like to do?"

"I'm good at making things like tables and chairs."

Alan is impressed. "Well, then I'd like to help out with that if you'll let me. I could send some materials in the spring."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to encourage you to do what you love. Elizabeth has her candle making, so you both could sell your wares."

"I would like that."

"AJ is coming to the wedding. I'm hoping you will get along with him."

"What's he like?"

"He can be a little impulsive and he's a lot louder than you, but his heart is good. Just be careful, because he could drink you to the floor if you let him."

Jason smiled. "I don't drink very often."

"Then yes, sip the beer when he hands it to you, and don't get in a contest."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Monica entered. "There you are. We need to measure you for your wedding clothes."

Jason groaned.

"It won't take long. Elizabeth is having Emily and Sarah stand with her. Who will you have?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know. I guess I'll ask Johnny and Nikolas then."

"That will work. I'm sure they will agree."

He gave his dad a sullen look before following his mother into the hallway to face the seamstress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After two more days of activities and planning, it is their wedding day and Elizabeth is feeling glorious.

Monica brushed her hair. "Elizabeth, I know this is uncomfortable, but do you know what to expect on your wedding night?"

Liz blushed. "Not really."

"It can be a bit painful if not approached correctly and Jason is inexperienced as well." She paused to reach for some pins. "I can assure you though, that it will get better over time. Just try to relax and trust him and you'll be fine."

"Okay."

Once her hair was partially pinned, Monica slid a decorated headband onto the top of her head. "Perfect."

Elizabeth gazed into the mirror. "I really like it."

"Elizabeth, I would like for you to think of me as a second mother if that pleases you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I would like that."

Emily breezed into the room. "Everyone is gathered. It's time to get into your dress."

Elizabeth jumped up and two servants led her to the changing area and helped her into a beautiful pale blue dress. It has bell sleeves and the corset made her look so tiny.

"You are so beautiful."

Liz grinned and then the girls embraced.

"I can't believe you are marrying before me."

"I know, but I'm so excited."

Monica chuckled as she listened to them giggle.

Sarah had stayed in the background most of the time, but Elizabeth motioned for her to come near.

"You look beautiful, sister," Liz said.

"Thank you. That dress looks stunning on you."

"Thanks. Did you get a peek of Jason?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes and he looks rather handsome."

Liz clapped her hands together eagerly anticipating their union.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the next few hours, not only did Elizabeth join Jason at the altar, but they professed their vows before God and everyone in the room.

By the time they shared a kiss, everyone was ravenous and cheered them loudly, anxious to get to the wedding feast and celebration.

"You look so handsome in your dress clothes," Liz said.

He smiled. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you."

She blushed.

Emily grabbed her hand. "Come on before everyone else eats everything. You're going to need your sustenance for later."

Liz giggled as she grabbed Jason's hand, so Emily could tug them both along.

Monica wiped a tear away. "I'm so glad that he found love."

"She is a catch and so is he," Alan said.

Caroline is emotional too. She had ached for her daughter for years and watching her marry took her breath away.

Everyone entered the large banquet hall and after several rather rowdy toasts, the meal was served and the dancing began.

Claudia Zacchara had arrived with Georgie early in the morning, so Johnny was in heaven and Claudia kept staring at O'Brien dreamily.

After a few hours, Jason led his bride to the side of the dancefloor.

"Is it time?"

He nodded out of habit. "Yes."

She blushed. "Let me say goodbye to Emily and Johnny."

"Okay."

She hurried to her friend's side. "It's time."

Emily squealed as she let go of Nikolas. "You'll be fine. Are you nervous?"

"I think my knees are knocking."

Emily laughed. "You'll be fine."

Liz then turned to Johnny and they hugged.

"Why do I feel like I'm sending you to the slaughter?"

Liz laughed. "Because you are ridiculous."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She punched him in the arm and the ran off, his laughter filling the air behind her.

When she stopped in front of Jason, she held out her hand and he took it and then led her upstairs. It seemed like it took forever before they finally entered her room which is bathed in soft candlelight.

Two servants led her behind the changing curtain, so Jason used the time to undress down to his underwear and slip under the covers.

The ladies left, and Liz approached the bed in a white sleeping gown.

He pulled back the covers and she slipped next to him.

"Come here," he said holding out his arms.

They lay there embracing for a long moment.

Elizabeth shivered and he glanced at her.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Elizabeth, may I kiss you?" He's so nervous.

She nods and then looks up at him, watching as his lips descended. Once they reached their goal she almost swoons as he deftly kisses her, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hand slid up her leg.

O'Brien and Francis had taken him aside and gave him so good pointers in making sure that Elizabeth is prepared. It had been embarrassing, but necessary and it was a lot better coming from them than his father. While he does have some experience with Faith, he didn't quite understand all the dynamics at the time and now he does.

A desperate moan left her lips as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Elizabeth, can we take your sleep gown off?"

Her eyes widened. "You want to see my body?"

He smiled. "Yes, I do. Don't you like looking at mine?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I feel the same."

She blushed as she took off the offending garment and tossed it to the side.

He licked his lips. "Perfect," he said before his mouth latched onto a nipple making her body jerk.

"Oh God, Jason. Don't stop." His mouth is driving her crazy.

He continued his ministrations on the other nipple as he tried to squelch the need to drive into her. After a few minutes, his hand slipped in between her thighs and he's pleased to find her wet and ready.

"Elizabeth, I need you."

She slipped out of her haze. "Wait. I want to see you."

He moved off her and slipped onto the floor, discarding his underwear. His cock jutted proudly as her gaze locked on it.

It doesn't look as scary as she thought it would, but it is rather large. "Can I touch it?"

A slight whimper left his lips, but he sucked in a breath and moved closer and then got onto the bed with his knees hugging her hips.

She reached out and touched it and then gripped it, making Jason moan. Her eyes shot up. "What do I do?"

He moved her hand up and down and then let go.

She saw some liquid form and when she wiped her thumb over it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Elizabeth," he groaned before stopping her movement. "I need you, now."

"Okay."

When he felt her tense, he leaned down and began to kiss her so sensuously, she parted her legs without prodding and then he lined himself up.

"I'll go slow."

She nodded and then he slightly pushed forward, moaning as he felt her walls rippling around her. He is stretching her and she grabbed his arms, scared about what comes next.

"Relax," he said before kissing her again as he rocked against her.

Little by little, he eased his way inside and then he paused.

"This might hurt, but I promise you, it will get better."

He watched her as he plunged forward and took her womanhood. She cried out and he stilled as she got used to his size.

He kissed her tears away. "It's okay, sweetheart. Trust me?"

She nodded and then his lips were on hers again as he started to rock. After a few minutes, the pain waned, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She is so hot and tight that he can't believe how good it is.

"Oh, God, Elizabeth. You feel so good."

He moves faster, encouraged by her moans. Reaching between them, he starts to rub her clit and Elizabeth bucks her hips, her eyes wide as pleasure starts to spread.

"Jason! Yes!" she yells as something builds within her that she can't explain. "More!"

He is pounding into her, almost at the point of release. "Let go, baby."

Her pants fill the room and then, she stills and the most intense feeling starts to rise and then bursts throughout her, making her tremble and cry out his name.

He thrusts three more times before yelling her name and then she can feel him spurt inside her and it triggers another burst of ecstasy and she almost passes out, it's so exquisite.

After he finally settles down, he collapses on her and she grips him tightly.

"I never want to leave you."

She giggled. "That might prove difficult when joining the others for meals."

He grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jason, more than you'll ever know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year and a Half Later

Elizabeth opens the door to their guest, the King, and Queen, who have brought along Lila and Edward. The original homestead still exists and serves as their studio, but Caroline had insisted on building them a large abode so that everyone can visit. Jason made a piece of furniture for every room and they were so well received, that he now sells them at the market for a nice price. It's enough to support his growing family which makes him feel good.

"Please know we are most happy to see you, but where is my grandchild?" Monica asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "She is right over there with her daddy."

Everyone gathers inside and watches as Jason hands the bundle of joy to Monica.

"She is so plump and gorgeous. Lila, she has your eyes."

Lila leans over to get a closer look. "She has her daddy's eyes."

Jason grinned proudly.

"Hello, Olivia, I'm your grandma, Caroline."

Olivia smiled wide and kicked her arms and legs. At three months, she is finally sleeping more and is growing so fast.

Liz sat on Jason's lap and watch them pass the baby around with tears in her eyes. "She's going to be so deeply loved."

"That she is, my love."

"I want to have more."

The birth had been harrowing for Jason. "Are you sure?"'

She smiled. "Yes. I would like to have a little boy."

He kissed her reverently. "Shall we wait for a spell?"

She nodded. "Yes, we'll start after Olivia's first birthday."

"Okay."

It didn't take long for her to conceive again, and this time they were blessed with twin, fraternal boys, James looks more like his mother with chocolate curls, but Steven is a spitting image of Jason.

The Morgans lived a happy life. Johnny and Georgie had two boys and Claudia did snag Johnny O'Brien and they had five, two girls and the rest boys. Emily and Nikolas had a beautiful wedding and they would go on to have three, two girls and a boy. Sarah eventually settled down with a prince from another region and she had a girl and a boy. Everyone got along very well and the King and Queen were delighted to be able to take part in their grandchildren's life with no one ever knowing that Elizabeth was theirs. She was protected and lived happily, knowing no greater love than her husband who adored her. The kids were very creative and loved helping their parents make things.

Jason finally got the family he had wished for and never let a day go by without being thankful for it.

The End


End file.
